Same Friends, Different Enemies
by Truth Demon
Summary: This is the sequel to Different Worlds, Same Desire. Once again the summary was too long, so it will be located in the story itself. Enjoy the story!
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **I would like to, but as fate would have it, I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Important Author's Note: **This story is the sequel to Different Worlds, Same Desire. One of my loyal reviewers suggested a sequel and we both worked together to create one. **AnimeKG **thought of the summary and the outline of the story. I only did some minor adjustments. So basically, this whole story goes to **AnimeKG,** I am just the person who wrote it. I truly thank you **AnimeKG **for the inspiration and the idea. This is **your** story!

**AnimeKG:** She credit's me too much!! Yes I did suggest it and yes I did help with the outline, BUT I was inspired by the true work of my talented co-author, Truth demon, (hold for applause) and she deserves as much credit as I do. I will be editing this story, so expect me to leave comments!! MUWHAHAHAHA!! Yes, I am crazy, and proud of it.

**Summary:**Kagome and Inuyasha are happily together in their senior year of high school. When two new transfer students show up, everyone is curious because one of them is said to be Inuyasha's best friend. But when Kagome discovers that it is Koga, Kagome begins to worry. Inuyasha doesn't know of Kagome's past with Koga. So in order for Kagome to avoid more problems, she makes a bet about whether Koga can get the other new student, Ayame, to go out with him, loser has to leave the school. But then things go horribly, horribly, wrong.

* * *

**Same Friends, Different Enemies**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – New Beginnings**

Kagome had just woken up by the annoying sound of her alarm clock. Lately she had been going through alarm clocks like crazy and was now currently on her fifth. This time though, she picked out an alarm that buzzed for a short amount of time, long enough to wake her up, and then shut off before she damaged it.

Stretching the sleep from her muscles, Kagome rose from her queen sized bed, making sure to avoid a sleeping Boyu, and headed to her drawer to gather today's clothes. Deciding on gray wash jean hip huggers, a black tank, and her favorite black converses, Kagome headed over to the bathroom across the hall from her room. Just as she emerged from her dark cave of slumber, a hyper active Souta came running down the hall.

"Watch where you're going twerp!" shouted Kagome as she leapt back into her room to avoid being trampled.

Kagome looked down the hall where Souta was jogging in place as he faced her. "One," he said quickly, obviously running out of breath. "I am older, officially making _you _the twerp; two, I have something important to do and if I don't hurry I will be late." Turning swiftly, Souta ran a few more feet to his room and abruptly shut the door. Kagome just shook her head, not wanting to know.

"Breakfast you two." shouted Mrs. Higurashi as she emerged from the kitchen, holding a dish towel. Mr. Higurashi sat at the table reading today's paper, slowly sipping his coffee.

Kagome came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen. Saying 'hello' to her mom and dad, Kagome took her seat and began dishing up her food.

"Where's your brother?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome glanced up from her bite of omelet, shrugging in an I-don't-know way and then continuing to devour her breakfast.

Mr. Higurashi finished his paper and looked over at Kagome, quirking an eyebrow at the sight of Kagome's leg bouncing rapidly as she ate. "What has got you all fired up." he asked curiously, noticing the cease of movement after he finished.

"Today is the first day of my senior year. I guess I'm just excited." replied Kagome nonchalantly.

"I bet it's because she gets to see Inu-Poo for the first time since school let out." said Souta as he rushed into the kitchen, quickly grabbing breakfast to-go.

Kagome shot him an evil glare. "I told you to stop listening to my conversations when I'm on the phone. And I don't call him that, it was just a joke between Sango and I." seethed Kagome as she watched Souta roll his eyes and dash out of the kitchen before she could find something to throw at him.

Kagome calmed back down, determined not to let her stupid brother get her riled up. But she did have to admit that she was excited to see Inuyasha. He left a week after school let out to do some family vacationing. Sure she talked to him regularly on the phone, quite often earning reprimanding looks from her father for talking as she did so, but it wasn't the same as seeing him in person. '_I really do miss him; I can't wait to see him at school. I bet he's changed a lot, seeing as how their vacation was in the Bahamas, he's probably all tan,' _thought Kagome enviously as she took in her pale ivory skin.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Mrs. Higurashi announced that it was time to go to school. "Souta will drive you today since your father is taking the carpool. But you need to hurry because Souta has to be at an important meeting soon and he doesn't want to be late." Kagome rolled her eyes, remembering that Souta was called in for a job interview at a local restaurant.

"Yeah, hurry your slow as – butt up." said Souta, quickly glancing at Mrs. Higurashi, making sure she didn't catch his almost slip up.

"Smooth idiot." said Kagome as she passed by him, smirking at his face. Souta, in return, glared at her which she obliviously ignored and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Souta dropped off Kagome at her school after a long and violent car ride. Kagome opened the door, making sure to flick him hard in the ear one last time before she left. Getting angry, Souta tried to flick her back, but she was out of the car before he could do so. Settling for a huff and a quick look of annoyance, Souta put the car in gear and drove off.

Kagome was just about to turn around when two strong arms encircled her waist. Twisting around enough to see his face, Kagome smiled brightly and launched herself deeper into his hold, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome, completely filled with joy at the sight of him.

Inuyasha laughed as he hugged her back just as firmly. "Miss me?" he asked.

Kagome pulled back far enough to see his face. "Nope." she answered simply.

Inuyasha stood there stunned while she untangled herself from him and started walking towards the entrance. Inuyasha turned to watch her leave. Then, without warning, Kagome turned abruptly and raced into his arms. Inuyasha caught her around the waist easily. "Of course I missed you!" she said passionately. Making sure to give him a deep, longing kiss to show him just _how much _she missed him.

Inuyasha smiled into the kiss. Setting her down he gazed into her chocolate brown orbs that always made his mind go hazy. "Good," he said cockily, "because I missed you like crazy."

Kagome laughed at his tone, giving him a slight punch in the arm. Taking a hold of his hand, they both walked into the school, ready to begin a new year filled with lots of fun and laughter.

* * *

I doesn't matter how long she has been going here, the thought of attending a school where the vermin she disliked roamed free still frustrated her. Thankfully, she has gotten used to them, enough to where they weren't in any immediate danger from her.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to their lockers, coincidentally right next to each other. Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome warily, already seeing the evident signs of irritation on her face. Hugging her closer to him, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled a smile of apology. "You'd think I'd be used to them by now." she said, more to herself than him.

Inuyasha knew that the people that surrounded them at this very moment were really the only things that could irritate Kagome this much. After being in this school for a year, Inuyasha understood perfectly why she felt that way about them. Already several girls where given death threats by Kagome for flirting with him. Even Rin, who is normally a sweet and quiet girl, has begun to develop a dangerous side when she noticed the Prep girls taking interest in Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha grabbed his English book out of his locker just as Sango and Miroku showed up. "Did you hear?" asked Sango as she leaned on the locker next to Kagome's.

Kagome shut hers and turned to face Sango. "Hear what?" she asked curiously.

Sango smiled a very happy smile. "I just heard from the local gossip group that Kikyo has transferred out of Shikon High." Sango couldn't hold back the smug and triumphant look from her face.

Kagome stood there shocked, but not all that surprised. After what happened last year, she was amazed Kikyo stayed this long.

"I can't say I'm sad to see her go." said Miroku.

"Me neither. I can only imagine what it was like for you all. I didn't have to deal with her as much as you guys did." said Inuyasha, inwardly rejoicing that he would never have to experience the full extent of Kikyo.

"Consider yourself lucky." said Kagome, a flash of anger and hatred appearing on her face at the mere thought of the slut.

"Anyway," said Sango as she directed the conversation away from the piece of trash that they no longer had to deal with. "I have some more news." Sango then pulled her book bag around to her side and began rummaging through it.

While she busied herself with one of her famous treasure hunts, Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha. "So Inuyasha how was the Bahamas?" she asked, clearly noticing the darker tone of his skin.

"Oh yeah," chimed in Miroku. "I heard about that. I also heard that they have an awesome water park attached the hotel you stayed in."

"Yeah, it was awesome. Aside from the beach and hanging out around town, I spent a lot of my time there. Couldn't get enough of that slide." he said.

"I bet they have some delicious women there huh?" asked Miroku suggestively.

Before Inuyasha could even answer, two swift blows connected with Miroku's head. Kagome and Sango shot him heated glares, Inuyasha visibly shaking his head.

"Watch it Miroku." said Sango warningly before getting back to searching in her bag.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Miroku, wondering if that was all the guy ever thought of. "I guess Miroku," said Inuyasha, finally getting a chance to answer. "I truthfully didn't notice, there were too many other things to do."

Miroku gave him a knowing look to which Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Inuyasha was smart enough not to do the stupid things Miroku does in fear of harsh reciprocation. Plus, he doesn't need to involve himself with other girls when he has the best one in the world right in front of him. Inuyasha gazed lovingly at Kagome as she went to help Sango look for whatever she was looking for.

"Hey guys!" came a happy voice from behind them. Everyone looked over to see Shippo, Rin, and a stoic Sesshomaru. Shippo was holding a bright yellow piece of paper that looked to be a flier for something.

"There it is!" shouted Sango as she pointed to the paper in Shippo's hand. "I've been looking for that for the last five minutes."

Shippo eyed her questioningly. "Uh Sango, are you okay?" he asked, concerned for her mental well-being.

"Umm yeah? Why?" she asked, confused as to why he would ask that.

"Because you didn't even remember giving me the flier this morning when we got here." said Shippo.

Sango looked at him before realizing that she actually _did _give it to him. '_I wonder why I didn't remember that.' _she thought inquiringly. "Must've forgot." she said.

Shippo refrained from commenting, knowing that even though she sometimes forgot things, she packed a mean punch, a punch that Shippo definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of.

"Anyway," began Sango. "I was going to tell you about this flier I saw." Sango took the flier from Shippo and held it out so everyone could see.

Everyone gathered around to get a view of the flier. In big bold letters was the name of a television show called "Hunting for Talent." Kagome quickly read through the rest of the information, noting that this television show would be coming to their school and hosting a talent contest three weeks from today.

"I watch this show all the time. These people go around to different schools and stuff looking for people who have some kind of talent. They then host a contest and who ever wins gets to perform whatever their talent is on the show which is aired after a couple of days later." explained Sango as everyone eyed the flier.

"So whoever wins performs live on this show? Is that all they win?" asked Shippo, inwardly trying to think if he had a talent good enough to win this.

"Yeah, you win a first place trophy and this opportunity to be on TV." confirmed Sango.

"So you want to enter it?" asked Kagome, thinking that this would be really cool, especially if she won.

"Yeah right, my only skill is fighting. And there are a lot of people out there who know Judo." said Sango.

"Yeah, but you also know Kendo. I heard that it's hard to learn weaponry fighting. You never know, they could find that impressive." said Kagome.

"True, but I was thinking that you could enter since you have such a good singing voice. You could do a duet with Inuyasha, I heard he's a good singer too." said Sango, silently hoping that Kagome wouldn't refuse.

"Sounds good to me." said Kagome, after a short pause. "Would you like to do it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stood there quietly for a moment. Not very many people knew he could sing; it's not exactly the thing to broadcast.

Kagome's birthday was a next week, actually a week from when the talent show starts. He had been clueless as to what to give her for her birthday seeing that she wouldn't like the idea of jewelry, saying that she didn't need to wear jewelry as a sign of his feelings. Inuyasha agreed with her, saying that a person's feelings shouldn't be expressed through material things.

That's when it struck him that he could write a song for her. It just happened to be a coincidence for this talent show to come along. But this show would be the perfect thing for Kagome. He could give her a copy of the lyrics for her birthday, and make it even more special by performing it with her.

"Sure, and I'll even work on the song." said Inuyasha.

"Uh…how can you do that when I need to know what we're singing?" asked Kagome.

"Don't worry about it. I'll give you the lyrics in plenty of time for the show." reassured Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded her head and smiled. Before much else could happen, the bell rang and everyone headed of to their classes. Inuyasha and Kagome joined hands and headed to their English class, both thinking how much better it was going to be now that Kikyo was no longer in it.

* * *

**Truth Demon: **This story is a little different than my others. Mainly because there are two people working on it rather than just me. **AnimeKG **has graciously editted this story for me and I greatly appreciate it. I couldn't believe some of the mistakes I made. But anyway this is the end of Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it!!

**AnimeKG: **That's was a wonderful chapter!! Now I want all you reviewers to go press the pretty purple button that says review before I destroy the world and the site along with it!! MUWHAHAHAHA!! Ignore me I'm crazy **(Truth Demon - "Yes you are crazy, but aren't we all!! lol)** but seriously give this author her props and review!! OR ELSE!! MUWHAHAHAHA!!


	2. Problems Arise

**Disclaimer: **I would like to, but a fate has it, I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Important Author's Note**This story is the sequel to Different Worlds, Same Desire. One of my loyal reviewers suggested a sequel and we both worked together to create one. **AnimeKG **thought of the summary and the outline of the story. I only did some minor adjustments. So basically, this whole story goes to **AnimeKG,** I am just the person who wrote it. I truly thank you **AnimeKG **for the inspiration and the idea. This is **your** story!

**AnimeKG:** She credit's me too much!! Yes I did suggest it and yes I did help with the outline, BUT I was inspired by the true work of my talented co-author, Truth demon, (hold for applause) and she deserves as much credit as I do. I will be editing this story, so expect me to leave comments!! MUWHAHAHAHA!! Yes, I am crazy, and proud of it.

* * *

**Same Friends, Different Enemies **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Problems Arise**

Lunch had just started and everyone was gathered at their regular table talking about different things. Ever since yesterday, Kagome had been bugging Inuyasha about the song he was writing. All he'd say was that he was writing it, but not much else. Kagome was anxious to know what song they would be performing and it was killing her that he was keeping it a secret.

"Why won't you just tell me?" asked Kagome for the millionth time in two days.

Inuyasha was growing tiresome of the constant nagging, but he couldn't blame her for it. He would be the same way if he were in her shoes. "I said I would give it to you in plenty of time for the show and that's all I'm going to say." he told her sternly.

"Fine, be that way." she said crossly.

Inuyasha softened his gaze on her. _She's so cute when she gets all flustered. _"Trust me babe, you will like it and it will be all that much better when I do give it to you."

Kagome softened up, just like she always does when he uses that tone. "Okay." she said meekly as Inuyasha smiled at her.

"So, you guys are definitely going to give a shout out to all of us when you win this thing and perform it on TV, right?" asked Sango excitedly.

Kagome laughed at her enthusiasm. "Sango, we haven't even done the show yet, what makes you think we are going to win?"

"You'll win, I have a gut feeling." she said confidently.

"Are you sure it's not just gas?" asked Miroku jokingly. At that, everyone at the table burst out laughing while Sango turned beet red from embarrassment and punched Miroku.

"Anyway," started Sango, as she shot Miroku one last glare. "I heard from the gossip group about two new transfer students."

Kagome looked at Sango incredulously. "Where do you find out all this information?"

Sango glanced over at Kagome. "Don't worry, I'm not betraying you and hanging with the Preps. Those things practically live in the bathroom. It's like their main headquarters; every time I go in there I am always catching some kind of gossip floating around. Though they aren't as reliable as they used to be, I didn't even get any names, just that two new students will be here the day after tomorrow sometime, a guy and a girl."

Kagome thought to herself as to who they might be. Everyone knows that they didn't need anymore Preps in this school. It would be nice to add a few more Rebels to their group.

* * *

"Is it just me or is that class getting more and more pointless as time goes on?" asked Kagome as she walked out of her Math class with Shippo.

Shippo laughed at her sour look. "It wouldn't be so bad if the teacher wasn't so distracted." said Shippo as he remembered some information he learned on their math teacher.

"What does she have to distract her?"

"Supposedly, I heard that she had a nasty break-up with her husband. But that just meant that she could spend more time with this other guy she is seeing. Hence the reason for the nasty divorce." explained Shippo.

Kagome let out a sigh. "Where do you guys get all this information!?" she asked, frustrated.

Shippo burst out laughing. Everyone knows that if you want information all you have to do is hunt down Kikyo's ex-followers. They always have dirt on someone. "It's like you've never been in the girl's bathroom before." he said, knowing full well that's where all the gossip originates.

"Well I tend to stay away from the main area where the vermin congregate. Why, I take it you've been in the girl's bathroom?" asked Kagome suspiciously.

"Haha, very funny. No I haven't. I hear it in the guy's bathroom. They must get their information from a girl who's obviously ventured in to vermin territory." said Shippo.

"Ah, I see. Still I hate it when you guys always get the good information. Makes me feel left out." said Kagome, making sure to pout.

"Relax Kagome, I heard from Sango that Inuyasha knows one of the transfer students." said Shippo.

"Ya know, you're not helping matters." said Kagome, referring to the fact that she's always the last to know anything.

Shippo just laughed as they walked out to the parking lot.

* * *

"Hey guys." greeted Kagome as she neared Sango's green Honda.

"Hey Kagome, where's Shippo?" she asked.

"He said he had to leave early, something to do with work. Where's Inuyasha and Miroku?" asked Kagome as she looked around for them.

"They'll be here soon. Inuyasha said he found out that his best friend is one of the people transferring here." said Sango.

"Really? Do you know who it is?" asked Kagome, thinking that it would be cool for Inuyasha's best friend to go here. He would probably feel more comfortable with someone he's known for while. He still is getting used to everyone else in their group.

"Nope, no clue. That's why I'm waiting for Miroku and Inuyasha, he's supposed to tell us." said Sango. "I'll have to admit that I'm curious."

"Yeah, me too." said Kagome, noticing a weird, unnerving feeling growing in her stomach. Shaking it off, Kagome spotted the boys. "Hey, there they are."

Kagome pointed over to the front entrance of the school where Inuyasha and a nervous looking Miroku were heading their way. "What's up with Miroku?" asked Sango.

"I don't know; he sure does look weird." Kagome wondered what could be his problem. _Maybe Inuyasha told him who his best friend was. But why would that make Miroku act like this? _Kagome watched Inuyasha and Miroku walked up to them, Inuyasha went and stood next to Kagome while Miroku shot Kagome a nervous glance.

"Are you alright, Miroku?" asked Sango.

Miroku didn't say anything; all he did was quickly look at Inuyasha and then advert his gaze towards the ground.

Kagome had a feeling it had something to do with this 'friend' of Inuyasha's. "So Inuyasha, I heard that one of the transfer students is your best friend." said Kagome as her heart began to beat faster.

Inuyasha looked down at her. "Yeah, he told me he was having problems at his old school so his family decided to transfer him here for his senior year." explained Inuyasha, not noticing Kagome's uneasy expression.

"Oh, well what school is he coming from?" she asked hesitantly.

"Uh…I think it's called Tama High." he said.

At that moment Kagome's world froze. Sango looked over from her spot, hoping that it had nothing to do with a certain guy they both knew.

Kagome felt like her heart was trying to escape her chest. Calming herself down, Kagome took a much needed breath. _It could just be a coincidence. There are a lot of guys that went to my old school. I bet it has nothing to do with _him. Kagome shook the worried thoughts from her mind.

So, what's his name?" asked Kagome casually.

"Koga Lang." he answered.

_No. _Kagome could feel the shock and horror race through her body. _This can't be happening. Why do all these problems seem to follow me? There was Kikyo and now there's Koga. _

Everyone was silent, and Sango held the same horrified expression as Kagome. Miroku flinched when Inuyasha said his name, he just recently found out from Sango about what happened between Kagome and Koga.

He knew that this meant; Kagome would be entering hell all over again. She just couldn't catch a break. They dealt with one problem only to be slapped in the face with another one.

Miroku watched Kagome's facial expressions. He could clearly see the anger, hatred, and pain flash across her face. He didn't know the whole story, but from what Sango told him he assumed that what happened with Koga was bad. And not only did she have to deal with his cheating; she also had to deal with the girl he cheated on her with. That was like a double slap to the face.

And this Koga guy, he didn't care one bit about Kagome. When he found out how pissed she was, he high tailed it out of there so he wouldn't have to deal with it. Sango also told him that that was the first time Kagome fell in love. Ever since then she had been guarding her emotions so she wouldn't have to go through that again. That's why Miroku, Sango, and Shippo locked Inuyasha and her in the workout room. He knew if Kagome was cornered that she would eventually confess to how she felt. That was the only way to get Kagome to so something; you have to either pressure her or trick her into it.

By now, Inuyasha had caught on and noticed Kagome's appearance. Kagome hadn't said a word, and her expression was blank as she stared off into the distance.

"Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha as he gently touched her shoulder.

Kagome didn't respond at all, she didn't even blink. Inuyasha began to worry until Kagome turned abruptly and walked away. She was already in her car and driving off before Inuyasha could do anything.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Inuyasha worriedly.

Sango didn't think Kagome wanted him to know of her past with Koga so she hurried to think of an excuse. "She told me her stomach hurt, so it's probably bothering her now. Don't worry about it." said Miroku quickly.

Sango thanked him silently. Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded, not totally believing that it was just her stomach. But before he could deliberate further, Miroku quickly changed the topic and pulled Inuyasha off to his car, saying a brief goodbye to Sango.

Inuyasha followed Miroku to his car and completely forgot about what happened a moment ago.

* * *

Kagome parked her car in front of her house. Turning off the car, Kagome leaned back in the seat.

Things were going really well and all of a sudden this had to happen. Just when she thought she was home free, Koga had to make his appearance. Why can't the past ever stay in the past?

Kagome sat there thinking about what to do. She wondered if Koga would even remember her, and what he would do if he found out that she and Inuyasha were together. She highly doubted that he would remember her at all. Koga has had so many girlfriends that he probably can't keep track. Koga and women are like a smoker and his cigarettes. You get one, use it, and then toss it away only to replace it by a new one a moment later.

_No, I _will not_ let him ruin my life for a second time, not when I have worked so hard to fix everything. That asshole will get the surprise of his life! __One hell of a surprise!!_

* * *

**Truth Demon - **Well that's the end of chapter 2. Kagome just found out that her past was appearing yet again in the form of a guy she despised. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, as always, read and review!

**AnimeKG - **TO THE READERS!! I have a message for you!! Review!! Look into the computer screen!! Now review, review, REVIEW!! An author likes to know what they are doing wrong, or doing right, why read if you don't review!! I mean it only takes a few seconds to say good, bad, okay!! Now, I want you all to review!! REVIEW!! And I mean review!! (Men in white coats come and haul me off)  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
With my last moments, I leave you with this:  
Press the pretty purple button!!  
Go on, press it!!  
PRESS IT!!  
You know you want to!!


	3. Reliving the Past

**Disclaimer: **I would like to, but a fate has it, I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Important Author's Note**This story is the sequel to Different Worlds, Same Desire. One of my loyal reviewers suggested a sequel and we both worked together to create one. **AnimeKG **thought of the summary and the outline of the story. I only did some minor adjustments. So basically, this whole story goes to **AnimeKG,** I am just the person who wrote it. I truly thank you **AnimeKG **for the inspiration and the idea. This is **your** story!

**AnimeKG:** She credit's me too much!! Yes I did suggest it and yes I did help with the outline, BUT I was inspired by the true work of my talented co-author, Truth demon, (hold for applause) and she deserves as much credit as I do. I will be editing this story, so expect me to leave comments!! MUWHAHAHAHA!! Yes, I am crazy, and proud of it.

* * *

**Same Friends, Different Enemies **

* * *

**Chapter 3 –Reliving the Past**

Why is it that when you wake up with an alarm clock you're dead tired? But when you wake up naturally you're fine? Kagome got plenty of sleep, but when the shrill sound of her alarm clock sounded, all she could think about was how tired she is.

She didn't even feel like stretching, or turning on her radio as she got ready. It was as if her entire room had been plunged into sea of defeat.

She recalled her little pep talk yesterday in her car. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to feel the same way as she did then. All the feeling that remained in her mind was anger for the reincarnation of the devil himself, and how he would be officially attending Shikon High today.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Kagome had just walked out from the shower when she spotted her mom coming out of her room. Stopping in the doorway of her bathroom, Kagome inquired her mother silently.

As if sensing this, Mrs. Higurashi got straight to the point. "You have to walk to school today. Your father took the car pool again, but your brother left early with the car. I didn't think you would want to be at school at six o'clock in the morning, so I told him to go on ahead." said Mrs. Higurashi as she smiled apologetically at her daughter and continued on down stairs.

Kagome slumped against the door jam for a moment, wondering what she did to deserve these things. Her school may be closer than her last one, but that was only by a mile at the most. It was still a very long walk to her high school. And what made that walk worse was the fact of what would be awaiting her when she got there.

Righting herself, Kagome dragged her feet to her room to finish getting ready for what was probably the worst day of her life. Okay, maybe the second worst day of her life. And what sucked, is that her first and second worst days of her life have something in common; a certain asshole by the name of Koga.

* * *

Three blocks down, two more to go. The only thing that made the walk bearable was the fact that it delayed the problem that she had to face. But, like all things, she had to face it eventually.

Finishing up the last block, Kagome turned the corner and the school finally came into view.

She left early this morning on account of her nerves. Sitting around at home was making her anxious and on edge. Her mom noticed this, and not wanting to delve into a long, boring conversation of what was wrong, Kagome headed out early.

So now that leaves her in an almost bare parking lot, staring at the school entrance. But it wasn't the entrance that made her stare; it was what was standing in front of it. On one hand, it was a good sight; on the other, it was like looking at a house going up in flames.

Inuyasha looked good as always, but the sight of him was ruined when Kagome noticed who he was talking to. Koga stood by him, talking animatedly with his hands, while Inuyasha stood by laughing at whatever he was saying. Kagome took a deep breath, then a few more just in case. She gave herself that pep talk and now she was going to stick to it. She spent years recovering after what Koga did, and she finally became better when she left that damn school. She, at last, found someone she loved who didn't use her for simple pleasures on then toss her away. Not to mention all her important friends. Nope, this piece of crap wasn't going to chase her away again. She was going to control her anger, and approach the situation with a calm and collective demeanor.

So, hiking her shoulder bag further up her shoulder, Kagome set of at a casual pace to Inuyasha. Maybe if she was lucky, Koga would run off screaming and she would never have to see him again. But the chances of that happening are about as good as her winning the lottery.

* * *

Inuyasha had just been listening to a funny story that Koga was telling when he noticed his girlfriend through his peripheral vision. Completely forgetting about her behavior yesterday, Inuyasha paused Koga in mid sentence and turned to greet Kagome.

"Hey babe, how are you?" asked Inuyasha as he enveloped Kagome in a warm hug. Kagome hugged him back, making sure to stay in the hug long enough to get her nerves in order.

"I'm good," she said with a bright smile, completely hiding how nervous she was. "How come you're here so early?"

Inuyasha seemed to have forgotten a specific third person, which was fine with Kagome. "Dad left early, and my mom had something to do. So either I left early with Sesshomaru, or sacrificed a ride." he said, looking slightly irritated.

"Why does Sesshomaru have to be here so early?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know; I don't know why he does the things he does." said Inuyasha, not really caring about his brother at the moment.

"Well I had to walk today. My brother took the car, didn't have a choice." said Kagome as she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha nuzzled her hair while Koga stood there shocked. He never thought he would see her again, and in the arms of his best friend no less. She had changed a lot from what he remembered.

It had been a little over a year since he'd seen her and almost everything about her is different. She no longer carries that air of toughness about her, but she probably still has that deadly temper when someone makes her mad. Her hair had grown, and was now resting gently on her lower back. Her eyes, when she first walked up here, had a sparkle in them that he'd never seen before; it was almost like she was filled to the brim with life.

She was happy again, probably because of Inuyasha, and what filled _him _to the brim was jealousy; deep, hated jealousy.

But Koga, ever being the sly dog **(A/N: not referring to a demon, everyone's human in this story. AnimeKG: HEHEHE!!)** that he is, he didn't let on to anything. All he could focus on was getting Kagome away from Inuyasha. If he couldn't have her, then no one will.

"So," started Koga, completely hiding his evil intentions, "who's your friend." Koga eyed Kagome appreciatively, completely unknown to both Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shifted Kagome in his arms so he could look at Koga. Kagome, still very uncomfortable, stayed put with her face buried in his chest. "Oh sorry about that Koga." said Inuyasha as he felt Kagome shiver, but shook it off as her just being cold. "This is my girlfriend, actually." Inuyasha gently pried Kagome away from him so he could introduce her.

Kagome reluctantly pulled away but made sure to stay close to Inuyasha. If she didn't, she might let her anger get the best of her and hurt Koga. "Hello, I'm Kagome." she said politely, and without feeling.

Koga smiled at her, a smile she knew well. It was the same smile he got when he spotted a pretty girl. And usually that meant he would be dating her the next day. When Kagome was dating him though, she didn't know what that smile meant until she saw him give it to the girl he cheated on her with. To think that Koga smiled that very same smile when her first saw her made her anger spike even higher.

"Hi Kagome, it's nice to meet you." he said, grabbing her hand a little roughly and kissing it. Inuyasha had been staring off out in the parking lot as he watched Sango and Miroku approach, thus missing the kiss, Kagome's dangerous glare, and Koga's cocky smirk. Kagome knew what he was doing, and she'll be damned if she let him get away with it.

"Hey Sango! Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha as he waved to them. Kagome had restrained herself from causing bodily harm to Koga, and turned to face Sango, who immediately spotted Koga and turned a frantic glance to Kagome. She could already see the deadly anger rising in Kagome and if she didn't get her out of there soon, there would be an unexplainable dead body in the front of their school.

Sango said a quick hello to Inuyasha and hauled Kagome away, saying she needed to talk to her. Miroku watched them leave and then turned to face Inuyasha. He didn't miss the look that this unknown guy gave Kagome as she walked away. Miroku had a feeling he knew _exactly _who this guy was.

"What's up Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, obviously ignoring the new guy.

"Nothing really, have you met my friend Koga?" he asked as he gestured to the guy next to him.

Miroku forced back a scowl when Koga extended his hand for him to shake. Not wanting to upset Inuyasha, Miroku grudgingly shook his hand. Miroku knew by the look on Koga's face that he noticed Miroku's deep resentment for him. The fact that he did what he did to Kagome, hid like a coward afterwards, and then had the guts to show his face right when Kagome was finally enjoying her life again; all of that pissed Miroku off. Miroku wished he could beat the crap out of him, the nerve of this guy!

Koga smiled at Miroku, clearly noticing the hated glare he was receiving. _Obviously he knows about what happened. _Koga knew he was safe; Miroku and Inuyasha didn't seem to be that great of friends so if it came down to it, Inuyasha would choose him over Miroku in a heart beat. All Koga needed to focus on was making sure his plan to split Kagome and Inuyasha up remained on the down low.

* * *

This whole thing between Kagome and him started about three months into their relationship. Everything was fine until Koga wanted more. Kagome may have loved him, but every time he tried to push things farther, she refused.

At first, he was fine with it, thinking she might just need time. But after awhile, Kagome seemed to become even more distant, sometimes refusing to kiss him.

That was mainly the only reason Koga stayed with her for so long, hoping to get her into bed. As time went on, however, she still refused. Now Koga had begun to get angry. But, what he would never admit was the fact that he was scared of her. He knew she could easily do some serious damage, all those days of fighting with Sango and working out made Kagome a force to be reckoned with. But still, Koga wanted more and Kagome continually refused him.

Soon, Koga began to satisfy his needs elsewhere. So for the rest of their relationship, Koga would find excuses as to why he was gone a lot, and why he went off suddenly. He didn't think Kagome suspected anything; he definitely didn't think that she would ever find out.

That was until one of the girls he had on the side found out about Kagome and confronted her. Koga knew right then that she was done for. And he was proven correct when the girl came for him one day with a nose bandage. After that, Koga made sure to avoid Kagome. In fact, he was inwardly glad she hit the girl, that meant she would be out of the school and he wouldn't have to hide.

What he wasn't ready for, was seeing her again in his new school. He promptly forgot about her once she left. Now, after all this time, all those memories and trials of trying to get her into bed came flooding back; anger coming along with it. He couldn't conquer her, and he definitely isn't going to let Inuyasha do it.

**(AnimeKG: TOO LATE!!)**

* * *

"What am I going to do Sango? I can literally feel my patience stretching beyond its limits." said Kagome as she rubbed her temples from the morning's stress.

"I truly don't know Kagome." said Sango sympathetically, looking back at the object of discussion. "He was the last person who I thought it might be. I am as just as unprepared for this as you are. Rin and Sesshomaru are going to be completely oblivious to what's going on."

"I doubt it, I told Rin one day when we were shopping. She has a way of bringing out your secrets. So I imagine if Rin knows, Sesshomaru knows. She doesn't keep anything from him."

"I suppose it's better if they know. I mean, they might be able to help if anything goes wrong." said Sango.

Kagome took a deep sigh, and at the sound of the bell, she rejoined Inuyasha and headed to their class. She could already feel disaster lurking in the corners. The last thing she wanted was for Inuyasha to find out. This was supposed to remain in the past, and hopefully with careful planning, she could keep it that way.

* * *

It had only been two days, and Kagome was about ready to pull out her hair. Not only was Koga being nosey, he was beginning to subtly talk crap about her directly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't know this side of Koga, obviously, because he didn't seem to catch on to his true intentions. Kagome knew, from the moment he smiled at her, what he was up to. So she was able to notice the cruel and false things he was feeding Inuyasha.

It really pissed her off when Koga would find excuse after excuse to limit the time Inuyasha spent with her. She didn't want to give Koga the satisfaction that it was bothering her, so she kept her feelings to herself and enjoyed as much as possible the time that she _did _have with him.

She thought she could handle this, but Koga seemed to have stepped things up. Now he was with them constantly. During passing period Koga made sure to find them and talk Inuyasha's ear off to keep her from Inuyasha's attention. At lunch he made sure to always sit next to Inuyasha, making sure to talk to him then as well. She was seeing so much of Koga that she was bordering on going insane. But Koga knew she couldn't do anything, he realized early that Kagome had never told Inuyasha of their past. This fact restricted her from saying something to him in fear of Inuyasha finding out.

All she wanted was for him to disappear; out of this school and out of her life. That was all she could think as she sat at their lunch table, yet again listening to a made-up tale that Koga was feeding Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't really the rude type when it came to Koga, so he didn't interrupt him and continued to ignore Kagome. It was almost as if he was okay with the fact that Koga was pretty much his shadow nowadays.

Everyone once in awhile, Kagome would get sympathetic looks from everyone, they also knowing that they can't do anything. More often then not, Kagome felt like forgetting everything and telling Inuyasha, afterwards beating the life out of Koga.

Lately, though, she had been thinking of some way to make this end. So far she had come up with nothing, until she remembered the bet she made. If she could think of a bet where if Koga lost he would have to leave school, then she wouldn't have to worry about anything. Unfortunately, the losing condition for her would have to be just as severe. That wasn't something she was all too thrilled about.

But making up her mind, Kagome made sure that they were alone when she pulled Koga aside.

"I'm about ready to beat the shit out of you." seethed Kagome, anger rolling off of her in waves.

Koga just smiled at her, effectively making things worse. "I love you too." he said cockily.

"_Do not _piss me off any further than I already am." spat Kagome.

"Then what do you want?" asked Koga as a bored expression appeared on his face.

Kagome quickly reeled in her anger; she needed to get this done without her losing control. "I'm going to make a bet with you." At this Koga paid more attention. Kagome knew she had him so she continued. "If you lose, you have to leave this school and stay out of my life for good, if I lose, I'll leave school…and break up with Inuyasha."

Koga was slightly shocked at that last part. Kagome just rolled her eyes at that. She knew that's what he wanted.

"You know me well." he said.

"You're not very complex, rather stupid and ignorant. How you ever got into this school is beyond me." she said hatefully.

Koga ignored her comment. "So, what's the bet?"

* * *

**Truth Demon:** Well there ya have it, my very first cliffie ever! I had to make it intense!! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review.

**AnimeKG**: So once again Inuyasha is the only one left out, poor Inuyasha!! The past never stays in the past, your past is your present, your present is your future, and your future will become only your grave if you run from your past for it will always follow you. Said by AnimeKG, five minutes ago. Yea, on my good days, I can be very deep instead of insane. Now REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! OR I WILL CURSE YOU!!! Insanity back!!


	4. Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **I would like to, but a fate has it, I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Important Author's Note**This story is the sequel to Different Worlds, Same Desire. One of my loyal reviewers suggested a sequel and we both worked together to create one. **AnimeKG **thought of the summary and the outline of the story. I only did some minor adjustments. So basically, this whole story goes to **AnimeKG,** I am just the person who wrote it. I truly thank you **AnimeKG **for the inspiration and the idea. This is **your** story!

**AnimeKG:** She credit's me too much!! Yes I did suggest it and yes I did help with the outline, BUT I was inspired by the true work of my talented co-author, Truth demon, (hold for applause) and she deserves as much credit as I do. I will be editing this story, so expect me to leave comments!! MUWHAHAHAHA!! Yes, I am crazy, and proud of it.

* * *

**Same Friends, Different Enemies **

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Expect the Unexpected**

Kagome stared at him for a moment, knowing full well that he wouldn't resist this bet. _Stupid ass is so freaking cocky that he'll say yes fully believing he'll win. Little does he know all the crap I'm going to tell Ayame about him. _"Don't get so smug." said Kagome with a hard glare. "This morning I noticed the new girl, Ayame, during lunch. The bet is, is that you have to get her to go out with you by next Tuesday."

Koga stared at her incredulously. "That's it? That's nothing to me; a week is plenty of time."

"Keeping thinking like that, but that's all you have, a week. And you can't force her, she has to willing agree, out loud, to go out with you. Also," said Kagome, thinking of a way to make sure he doesn't cheat, "She has to say yes where I can hear it."

At first, Kagome thought he would back out because his look became distant. "Fine, I'll play by your rules Kagome," he said as he leaned into her. "But expect to be packing your crap by Friday."

Kagome visibly rolled her eyes, "That cockiness is going to get you hurt one day." she said evenly as she flexed her fists.

Koga just laughed and walked off. Kagome leered after him before she realized that she should be heading to class. With one last death glare, Kagome raced off to her class, making it just before the bell rang. Unfortunately, in her haste, she forgot all her notes and materials for the class.

* * *

The next day, Kagome was finally back to her old self. Yesterday she had convinced herself that she was going to win this bet. After all, today is the day where she invites Ayame to hang with them.

Kagome had just headed out of her Physics class, Sesshomaru and Rin already heading towards the cafeteria, when she spotted Ayame walking alone. Thinking this would be the perfect time to begin her plan, Kagome side stepped some football players and headed over to her.

Slowing down to match her stride, Kagome put on her friendly smile and addressed the girl. "Hey," started Kagome as Ayame turned to look at her, "My name's Kagome, what's yours?"

At first Ayame was quiet, inwardly debating on whether this girl was another one of the girls she encountered earlier in the girl's bathroom? From what she experienced, she definitely didn't want to have anything to do with them. Being around them made it hard for her to control her old self. But as Ayame scanned over this girl, who continued to hold that over friendly smile, she concluded that this girl must be one of the Rebels she's heard about. "Hey, I'm Ayame, and can you do something about that freaky smile of your's, its creeping me out."

Kagome walked along silently for a moment, taken back by her brazenness. This girl had an attitude that Kagome wasn't prepared for. If this was how she really was, then winning this bet would be all that much easier. "Haha, sorry, I wasn't sure what you were like, glad that I can cut the crap and be normal around you. I didn't want my roughness to scare you." Kagome got rid of the fake smile and returned to her hard-core self.

Ayame snorted at her words. "Roughness? I've seen a butterfly with more spunk than you." she said sarcastically.

Ok now this girl was asking for it. "Look you little wannabe tough girl, I am the _last _person you want to piss off. I suggest you watch that little mouth of yours before you get your ass beat." said Kagome, seething at the fact that this _little girl _had the nerve to talk to her like that.

Ayame stopped walking, Kagome following suit. _Fine, if this little hussy wants to start a fight then let's do it. I need to vent some anger anyway, _thought Kagome.Kagome stood there, facing the girl head on, ready for the showdown. Ayame noticed Kagome's hard look, and her stance. _So she's a fighter, _thought Ayame as an amused smile spread across her face.

"I was wrong about you." said Ayame happily, "You are one tough chick, definitely not to be messed with. You have my respect."

Kagome stood there blankly for a moment, trying to register what just happened. "Uh…thanks."

"Haha, no problem. You must be the leader of the Rebels with an attitude like that." said Ayame as she started walking again.

Kagome came out of her stupor and rejoined Ayame. "Yeah, it's a small group, but we are well respected among the Preps." said Kagome proudly.

Ayame nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Yeah, I have already encountered those Preps, I don't know how you control yourself around them. I was this close to hurting one of them." said Ayame as she held up her hand, her thumb and forefinger millimeters apart.

"Trust me, at first it wasn't easy. But as time went on I learned the key details that ensure their safety and my education. The first, distance: make sure to always keep as far away from them as possible, even in class. The second, a successful outlet: find a way to vent your anger incase you do happen to come in contact with them. The third, pairs: try to stay with someone who can pull you away from a potential fight to keep you from getting expelled.

And the fourth" continued Kagome, dead seriousness in her voice, "Avoidance of territory: whatever you do, _do not_ wander into their domain, a.k.a. the girl's bathroom. Only go in there if you have the restraint and capability of controlling yourself. That is where they love to congregate. Sango and Rin are the only ones who can go into the bathroom. If I went in there, I'll come out all bloody…and it won't be my blood."

Ayame rolled her eyes, "Now you tell me. That's exactly where I met them. There were three of them, all with dark hair and way too much make-up." Ayame could feel the anger in her rising from the memory.

Kagome nodded in recognition. "I know; those were Kikyo's, the ex-leader of the Preps, followers. They were with her all the time and the main cause for all our stress. Now they tend to stay to themselves, but still manage to cause some problems from their loud mouths."

"What do you me ex-leader?" asked Ayame, suddenly curious.

An evil smile came to Kagome's face, "She no longer goes here."

"Why?"

"More than likely because she fears for her life." said Kagome nonchalantly.

Ayame's eyes widened. "What did you do to her?" she asked accusingly.

Kagome gave her a side glance, clearly hurt that she would accuse her of doing anything. "Oh don't even give me that look, I may have just met you, but I'm not that stupid. I know you played a role in her leaving."

Kagome laughed, _this girl sure is perceptive. _"You're right; I was actually the _only_ reason why she left. It's a very long story, but the short version is that she wanted to start crap by telling lies to my boyfriend and I was sick of it, so to solve the problem I beat the life out of her; so bad that she had to go to the hospital for a broken nose." Kagome thought back on that day. There was a lot more to the story, but Kagome thought it would be better to not tell Ayame of the bet that started it all for obvious reasons.

"Wow." said Ayame simply. Now she was definitely impressed. This girl solved her problem by beating the crap out of the girl, and got away with it scot-free. "So you beat her up and got away with it scot-free."

Kagome shook her head, agreeing with Ayame's summary. "Yep, pretty much; but I had my friends to thank for that."

They had just reached the cafeteria door, when Ayame forgot to ask just who was in the group. "Who all makes up the Rebels?"

Kagome paused at the door. "Well in the beginning it was me, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. About a week into the school year, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Inuyasha joined. Sango and Miroku are an item as well as Sesshomaru and Rin. Inuyasha is my boyfriend and Shippo is still single, hating every minute of it." said Kagome with a small laugh.

Ayame nodded, wondering if these people are the right ones to hang with. She personally didn't want to be in this school at all, but unfortunately, her parents didn't feel the same way.

"If you come with me you can meet everyone." said Kagome as she opened the cafeteria door, leading the way. Pausing for a moment longer, Ayame smiled and then followed after her.

* * *

After they both got their lunches, Kagome sneering at today's meal, they headed over to Kagome's table.

As they approached, Kagome noticed that everyone was there except for Shippo. He normally liked to go off campus to eat.

"Hey guys!" greeted Kagome cheerfully as she stopped at an empty seat next to Inuyasha. Everyone looked up from their food and turned their attention to Ayame who had suddenly become shy at the attention. Kagome looked over at her and smiled, gesturing for her to sit down in Shippo's seat. "This is Ayame everyone. Ayame, this is Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. There's Shippo too but he's not here."

Ayame sat down and looked at the people as Kagome introduced them. The first one, Sango, has dark brown eyes with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail wearing a black long sleeved thermal shirt and gray wash jeans. Miroku, the guy sitting next to her with pretty violet eyes, had black hair tied into a rat's tail in the back wearing a dark purple shirt and baggy blue jeans.

On the other side of the table, Ayame saw the other girl, Rin. She had light brown eyes with semi-long black hair that she was wearing down with slight curls in it. She also had a red jacket on over a white t-shirt and capris. Sesshomaru, who Ayame had to do a double take at his beauty, had beautiful golden eyes and was wearing a plain black shirt with red writing on it that she couldn't read and blue jeans.

Finally, Ayame came to the last person Inuyasha. Her mouth instantly fell open as her eyes widened. It was as if she was staring at a god. He was beyond gorgeous, especially with those golden eyes of his, clearly he and Sesshomaru were related. Her stare became more passionate when she eyed his tight red muscle shirt and form fitting jeans. Ayame quickly directed her gaze elsewhere before he noticed and mumbled a small hello to everyone.

While Ayame surveyed everyone, Kagome watched her reaction. Her demeanor was blank until she gazed at Sesshomaru. When she saw him, she noticed her eyes widen at his beauty. Kagome couldn't blame her there; she did the same thing when she first saw him. But what Kagome didn't like was the look she gave Inuyasha. She looked as if she was about to jump him. And to make matters worse, Inuyasha smiled back at her. Kagome quickly calmed herself down, she needed Ayame for this damn bet and killing her wouldn't help any.

* * *

Soon the bell sounded as everyone began to clean up their trays and head to class. Ayame said goodbye quickly and left through the doors. Kagome was inwardly relieved. All throughout lunch Ayame kept giving Inuyasha little eye-catching looks and if it continued any longer Kagome was going to hurt the slut whether she needed her for the bet or not.

Kagome supposed Inuyasha was either unaware of her hidden meaning or was just trying to be polite, but whatever the reason, every time she glanced at him he would just smile. That pissed Kagome off even more. Things weren't going the way she hoped, and only prayed that Koga would make his move soon so Ayame would be directed away from Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't know how much longer she could put up with Ayame's little advances towards her boyfriend.

But for now, Kagome relaxed and kiss Inuyasha goodbye as she met up with Shippo and headed to math.

"You alright Kagome?" asked Shippo as they walked towards class.

Kagome was still furious from lunch and couldn't believe that Ayame would try anything, especially when she knew that Inuyasha was with her. "Not really, the new girl Ayame was pissing me off at lunch." said Kagome as she narrowed her eyes.

Shippo shrunk back a little. He immediately knew what had gotten her so mad. Obviously this Ayame girl got a little too close to Inuyasha. "Ayame? Never met her. What did she do?"

"Yeah, she just started hanging out with us today. But she seemed to push it too far when she continued to give Inuyasha flirty looks _while _I was sitting there." said Kagome angrily.

Shippo knew from experience that that was an extremely bad move, after all, Shippo was with Kagome and Inuyasha when a girl decided to flirt with him. If it wasn't for Shippo, there would be another girl in the hospital, courtesy of Kagome's anger. But putting that aside he wondered why she was hanging out with them to begin with. "Why was she there?" he asked.

Kagome stopped for a moment and looked around, making sure there weren't any gossipers around to hear what she was going to say. "Well you haven't been told yet, but Koga is now attending this school." At that Shippo's eyes widened. He only knew bits and pieces of that story, but he knew enough to know that this wasn't good. Kagome saw his look and nodded. "Yeah, I was the same way when I found out. You haven't seen him before so that's why you didn't notice, but after a few days he became unbearable, always hanging out with Inuyasha and invading in on our free time. The only way I could get rid of him for good was to…to make a bet." said Kagome, already knowing how Shippo was going to react when she mentioned another bet.

Shippo narrowed his eyes disapprovingly at her. "What are you thinking Kagome? Do you not remember what happened last time we made a bet?" he asked angrily.

Kagome returned his anger. "Yes I do know, but _you_ don't know all the crap I went through because of that asshole. I finally got away from it all by leaving my last school. Now, just as things start to go smoothly, he shows up and it's like I'm relieving my past all over again. Except this time he put a new twist on how he wants to make me miserable. I'm not going through it again Shippo. I won't be able to handle it."

Shippo's angry feelings turned into those of sympathy. He could clearly see the distress and depression in her eyes. It was killing her to have him here. Though he knew it was a bad idea, he did have to agree that it was probably the only way to get rid of him. "So I'm guessing the bet you made with him has to do with this girl Ayame, right?" asked Shippo, beginning to understand the role this Ayame girl played in all of this.

Kagome shook her head sadly. She didn't want to have to deal with another bet, but she spent hours trying to think of an alternative, each time coming up with nothing. "Yes, I bet Koga that he has to get Ayame to go out with him by next Tuesday. The conditions are that he can't force her and she has to say yes to where I can hear it."

Shippo nodded as he listened to the details of the bet, but one thing made him look at Kagome questioningly. "Not that this is a bad bet, but don't you think it's a little too easy?" asked Shippo, figuring that it wouldn't be all that hard for Koga to get her to say yes.

Kagome was way ahead of him on this. That same thought came to her as well when she was thinking of the bet. "I already thought of that Shippo." she said as she leaned into his ear to whisper the solution she had come up with. "I intend to tell Ayame about all the crap that Koga does when he dates a girl. And because I experienced it all, I'm technically not lying. And by telling her these things, I will create doubts in her mind about Koga. That will lead to her being sketchy about his advances to go out with her. If I can keep it up until next Tuesday, then I'll have nothing to worry about."

Shippo leaned away from her amazed. She thought this whole thing through, and even came up with a better bet than he did. "Well I have to give you your props Kagome, that's well planned."

Kagome smiled a bitter smile, still wishing that she didn't have to do it at all. "Yeah, I suppose. I wish he had never come here to begin with, then I wouldn't have to do all this crap to get rid of him."

Shippo sighed in return as they hurried off to math, today already going down the drains.

* * *

**Truth Demon: **Hi everyone! **AnimeKG** hasn't been able to proof read Chapter 4 yet, so this chapter might get updated later on with her comments at the bottom. The chapter itself won't change (unless she corrects any mistakes that I may have missed), only their will be a message at the bottom of the chapter from **AnimeKG. **I didn't want to make you guys wait too long, so sorry to my proof reader and here is chapter 4.


	5. The Past Grows Angry

**Disclaimer: **I would like to, but a fate has it, I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Important Author's Note**This story is the sequel to Different Worlds, Same Desire. One of my loyal reviewers suggested a sequel and we both worked together to create one. **AnimeKG **thought of the summary and the outline of the story. I only did some minor adjustments. So basically, this whole story goes to **AnimeKG,** I am just the person who wrote it. I truly thank you **AnimeKG **for the inspiration and the idea. This is **your** story!

**AnimeKG:** She credit's me too much!! Yes I did suggest it and yes I did help with the outline, BUT I was inspired by the true work of my talented co-author, Truth demon, (hold for applause) and she deserves as much credit as I do. I will be editing this story, so expect me to leave comments!! MUWHAHAHAHA!! Yes, I am crazy, and proud of it.

* * *

**Same Friends, Different Enemies **

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Past Grows Angry**

Ayame knew what she did was very wrong. After all, she had _just met_ Kagome and already she was flirting with her boyfriend who was clearly off limits. She had been thinking of a way to apologize to Kagome when out of nowhere a hard chest collides right into her, sending her books and papers airborne.

Koga had just walked out of what had to be the dullest English class ever when something small crashed right into him. Looking down, Koga saw that the 'something' turned out to be 'someone,' and none other than the new girl Ayame. A knowing smile appeared on Koga's face. _Perfect. _

Unfortunately for him, however, Koga didn't even get to say so much as a 'sorry' before Ayame laid it on him. "What the hell!!! Do you not look where you're going? Stupid asshole!!" screamed Ayame, causing a few passing students to turned curious looks upon her. Ayame just glared angrily at them, making many avert their gaze quickly. Turning back to the idiot who was responsible for her oncoming headache, Ayame was surprised to see all her books and papers stacked neatly in the guys hands.

"Yes I do look where I am going most of the time, and I'm sorry I ran into you. I would have apologized sooner had you given me the chance." said Koga smiling, as she handed back her things.

Ayame took them quietly, completely caught off guard by his friendliness. "Sorry I yelled at you." said Ayame shyly. _What the hell? Why am I acting like…like a Prep! I never get this way around guys._ Ayame was mentally berating herself when Koga waved his hand in front of her face. Ayame looked up at him and was taken aback by his stunning blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Ayame stood there dumbstruck before she registered his words. "Oh yeah, ha-ha I'm fine." said Ayame dumbly, mentally kicking herself.

Koga laughed lightly and offered to walk her to her next class. Still a little bit dazed at the whole ordeal, Ayame accepts and walks beside Koga. "So, you must be the other new student that I heard about." said Koga, choosing now to begin his plan for winning the bet.

Ayame shook her head. "Yeah, I'm new here. I just started not too long ago. Course, this school is pretty similar to my old one so it wasn't too hard to get accustomed to everything." explained Ayame.

"That's good, though it was the complete opposite for me." he said as they turned a corner, heading to where the history classes were.

Ayame looked up at him, realization hitting her. "You're the other new student huh?" she asked as Koga nodded his head.

"Yep, I started here the same day you did." Soon they were at the class that Ayame had next. "So Ayame, since we are both pretty new here, what do you say to hanging out more often?" asked Koga. He really wanted to ask her out, but since they had just initially met he didn't want her to feel rushed. Plus, he also didn't want to piss her off seeing as how she had an uncanny resemblance to Kagome when she became mad.

Ayame stood there for a moment contemplating this. He seemed nice and genuine and in case things didn't go over well with Kagome, it would be nice to hang out with someone else instead of being alone. So as she shifted her stuff to her other arm she smiled brightly at him and nodded her head in a 'yes.'

Grinning widely at the fact that it went as he hoped, Koga decided to take it a step further and reached for her hand to kiss it lightly. And as expected, a nice blush appeared on her cheeks, making Koga smile even more. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Koga said goodbye to her before heading back down the hall for his next class. But before he could round the corner, he heard Ayame yelling his name. Turning around, he looked over at her.

Ayame reddened a little more when Koga stopped and turned to her with a very sexy smirk on his face. "I…I didn't get your name." she said, loud enough for him to hear her.

Koga laughed quietly to himself. "It's Koga." he shouted to her.

Ayame smiled, "I'm Ayame." And with that Ayame turned and disappeared into her class.

Koga watched her go before, grinning evilly. _Just you wait Kagome, you're gonna get what's coming to you. _

* * *

Kagome woke up in a better mood than when she went to bed. The whole nightmare with Ayame was pretty much forgotten, and Kagome hoped and prayed that it didn't happen again, mainly for Ayame's safety.

Getting up, Kagome quickly showered and dressed. Grabbing a slice of toast, Kagome left the house, already knowing that once again she had to walk.

_We really need another car. _Kagome had just reached the spot of her walk where she began to feel fatigued. It was a pain to have to walk all the time. Why couldn't Souta ever walk and she take the car? Course that plan wouldn't work so well seeing as how she has yet to get a driver's license. "With everything that's going on you'll never be able to drive anyway, so what's the point in having one?" her brother had asked.

Kagome cursed at the memory. _He thinks it's no big deal because he pretty much can use the car whenever he wants._ _Stupid jerk! And to make things worse, mom just had to agree with him!_ "Your brother does have a point, right now things are kind of hectic and your brother needs the car. When his interviewing is over and he gets the job then I'll take you to get your license." her mom had said. _Yeah right! _Kagome already knew that that wasn't going to happen. It had been almost three weeks and he's been to four interviews already. Even Kagome knew that they were just jerking him around until someone better came along. But, deep down she wanted him to get this job. After all, he had been so excited about finally being able to put his superb chef skills to the test.

Kagome sighed heavily. _Not much I can do about it. Complaining really isn't going to make a difference. _Though her complaining did take up all her focus, and before she knew it she had arrived at her school.

* * *

Weaving her way in and out of the parked cars, Kagome finally came to the path that leads to the front entrance.

Just before she reached the doors, Kagome veered off the concrete path and made her way over to one of the brick walls the separates the grass area from the front entrance walk way. As she approached it, she caught glimpses of Sango, who was currently beating Miroku on the head, and Shippo, who seemed to be chatting up some girl.

As Kagome walked past a group of Preps, she caught sight of just _who_ Shippo was talking to. Steeling her nerves, Kagome walked up to them. "Hey Sango, Miroku, Shippo…Ayame." Kagome let her gaze linger on Ayame, looking for some kind of hint that she felt even a little bit of remorse for yesterday. What Kagome didn't expect was to see guilt cloud her face. Not expecting that reaction at all, Kagome immediately relaxed and put on a smile.

Ayame saw the smile that Kagome gave her, and knew that she was okay with her. Inwardly she was glad, because even though Koga was a nice guy, she got a vibe that was telling her something was off about him. Now she just had to avoid him incase he was still hung up on hanging out.

Kagome watched Ayame and Shippo go back to their conversation, so she instead turned her attention to Miroku, who was rubbing his head, and Sango, who was giving him death glares. "What'd he do now?" asked Kagome as she eyed Miroku pitifully.

Sango huffed in his direction before answering. "The same thing he always does." she said angrily. Though Kagome knew she really wasn't angry. More than likely Miroku felt her up, but this time he did it in public. Kagome secretly knew that Sango didn't mind when he did that, in fact she actually liked it, but she just didn't want anyone to know. So when Miroku did it in public she became scared thinking that someone might have noticed so she plays it off by being mad and hitting him. _Though I do feel bad for Miroku, he was to experience quite a lot of pain._

Kagome just sighed, knowing that Sango really should just ignore what others think and save Miroku from all the pain. As Sango started telling her about some new store opening, Kagome half listened as she looked around for Inuyasha.

Lately she had been seeing less and less of him. In a way it kind of made her nervous. She knew Inuyasha would never cheat on her, but she definitely wasn't getting good feelings from him being gone so much.

So, to distract herself from bad thoughts, Kagome turned to Ayame. "So Ayame, how do you like school and all?" asked Kagome, knowing that in order for her plan to work, she needed to build trust between them.

Ayame turned from Shippo, who Kagome noticed was holding a very slight blush, and answered Kagome. "It's been good so far. The classes are alright and I haven't had any trouble with the Preps. I even met the other new student that goes here."

Both Shippo and Kagome raised their eyebrows to that, both having a pretty good idea of who this person was. But Kagome didn't want to give anything away, so faking surprise Kagome asked, "Really? Who? It definitely isn't a Prep right?."

Ayame scowled at the idea of meeting a Prep, she's met enough to last her a lifetime. "No, his name is Koga. He's the other new student that started school here the same day I did."

Kagome did her best not to growl at the mention of his name. His name alone brought on anger that Kagome wasn't in to mood to deal with. "Oh, that's cool. So are you guys' friends?"

Ayame looked a little leery of the idea, Kagome inwardly jumping for joy. This meant that getting Ayame to dislike him would be easier than she thought. "Not really. He's more of someone I just happen to know." she said, finally deciding that Koga isn't really the type to hang around._ Course with all that blushing, I probably gave him a completely different impression. _

"Well not to be mean, but that's probably for the best. He's not the best person to be around and the worst when you're dating him." said Kagome, letting all her hate for him visibly show.

Ayame saw the look on Kagome's face as she looked out into the distance. Obviously these two have a past together or something. Wanting to know which, Ayame asked, "Why do you say that?"

Kagome thought for a moment. _Telling her that I dated him might cause problems, especially if she were to get wind of the bet. _"I used to have some friends that dated him. Actually, all of my old friends have dated Koga…simultaneously." said Kagome, making sure to emphasize that last word.

Ayame's eyes widened considerably. _I knew there was something off about him! _"Are you serious? He goes around dating several girls at a time?" Ayame just couldn't believe it. Even though she sensed there was something odd about him, being a player really hadn't come to mind, though now that she thinks about it, it's not that surprising.

"Yeah, and it pretty much destroyed my friends too. It's not an easy thing to take when you hear that your boyfriend is cheating on you with not one, but several girls." said Kagome.

Ayame was seething. _That jerk! Playing me like that, trying to butter me up when he probably was like that to fifty other girls as well. _"I'm glad you told me, and to think that I had said yes to hanging out with him. That's changed to a definite no." Ayame said angrily.

* * *

Koga was furious. _Talking about how there wasn't any cheating! HA! That stupid wench was spreading lies about me behind my back. _Koga refused to admit that she was right. All he could focus on was the fact that his plan was falling apart now because of what she said.

He had been standing nearby with a group of friends when he heard what Kagome told Ayame. Though in reality it was true, Koga was still pissed because this meant that his chances at getting her to go out with him are probably non-existent.

Koga was this close to going over to Kagome and giving her a piece of his mind, but unfortunately all chances of that happening were diminished when Inuyasha showed up. But Koga didn't really care, all his attention was aimed at the way Ayame looked at Inuyasha as he gave Kagome a hug. That wasn't a regular look, that was an I-want-you look.

A very mischievious smile appeared on Koga's face. _Well if my plans were ruined, then I'll just have to think of another way to get Kagome out of the picture_.

And so as Koga's mind worked up an evil plan to get back at Kagome and to get her out of the school, Kagome and the others stood by completely oblivious.

* * *

After their break, Ayame felt a lot better about everything. Kagome was no longer mad at her and even helped her to avoid a potential problem. She also met another really nice guy who she didn't get any bad vibes from, not to mention he was a friend of Kagome's. And finally, it seems like everyone has accepted Ayame into their group. Now if she could just solve her problem of liking Inuyasha then she'll have it made.

Course that seemed to be a little difficult at the moment, and to makes things worse, her whole plan to avoid Koga back fired in her face when she spotted him waiting for her by her math class.

Inwardly cursing, Ayame straightened herself and approached Koga nonchalantly.

Koga saw Ayame coming, and he even caught the look of distain when she spotted him. Immediately Koga became angry, but in order for his plan to work he had to be just as smooth as he was yesterday.

Staying calm, Koga had to make sure everything lay out precisely. He would talk to Ayame for a minute or two, and then as scheduled, Inuyasha would turn the corner to head to his class. That's when he would make sure Ayame noticed him, using that moment as an excuse for detecting her crush on him. After saying this, Koga would spread that little lie that he came up with. Knowing how good it was, he knew Ayame would believe it. That's where tomorrow's reward comes into play.

Tomorrow's reward had to be the best part to this whole scheme. His little talk with Ayame today will guarantee sweet revenge.

As he watched Ayame walk up to him, all Koga could think about was the pain Kagome will be feeling soon.

"Hello Koga." greeted Ayame with little emotion. Koga snapped out of his cruel thoughts to see Ayame standing before him with a blank expression.

"Hi Ayame, how are you?" asked Koga nicely.

"I'm fine."

Ayame watched as Koga pulled the smooth act again that he did yesterday. Already annoyed, Ayame waited patiently to see what he wanted.

"That's good. So when did you want to hang out?" he asked, trying to confirm for sure if she talked about him with Kagome.

Ayame hesitated for a moment. She didn't want to be mean to him, but that thought flew out the window when she remembered what Kagome had told her.

**FLASHBACK**

"_So Ayame, how do you like school and all?" asked Kagome, knowing that in order for her plan to work, she needed to build trust between them._

_Ayame turned from Shippo, who Kagome noticed was holding a very slight blush, and answered Kagome. "It's been good so far. The classes are alright and I haven't had any trouble with the Preps. I even met the other new student that goes here." _

_Both Shippo and Kagome raised their eyebrows to that, both having a pretty good idea of who this person was. But Kagome didn't want to give anything away, so faking surprise Kagome asked, "Really? Who? It definitely isn't a Prep." _

_Ayame scowled at the idea of meeting a Prep, she's met enough to last her a lifetime. "No, his name is Koga. He's the other new student that started school here the same day I did."_

_Kagome did her best not to growl at the mention of his name. His name alone brought on anger that Kagome wasn't in to mood to deal with. "Oh, that's cool. So are you guys' friends?"_

_Ayame looked a little leery of the idea while Kagome inwardly jumped for joy. This meant that getting Ayame to dislike him would easier than she thought. "Not really. He's more of someone I just happen to know." she said, finally deciding that Koga isn't really the type to hang around. Course with all that blushing, I probably gave him a completely different impression. _

"_Well not to be mean, but that's probably for the best. He's not the best person to be around and the worst when you're dating him." said Kagome, letting all her hate for him visibly show._

_Ayame saw the look on Kagome's face as she looked out into the distance. Obviously these two have a past together or something. Wanting to know which, Ayame asked, "Why do you say that?"_

_Kagome thought for a moment. Telling her that I dated him might cause problems, especially if she were to get wind of the bet. "I used to have some friends that dated him. Probably all of my old friends have dated Koga…simultaneously." said Kagome, making sure to emphasize that last word._

**END FLASHBACK**

Ayame looked up at Koga with a hated glare. "I don't think I will be able to do that Koga." she said evenly. "With all the classes I'm taking I'm going to be really busy with homework and projects. I don't think I'll have time, sorry."

Koga stared at her, not betraying anything. _Figures, Kagome just had to open her big mouth. She didn't want to take the chance of losing. Stupid whore._ Koga sighed in disappointment. "That's too bad." he said as he looked off down the hall to see part two of his plan coming this way. "Well," he began, just as Inuyasha started to pass them. "If you ever need anyone to…" Koga trailed off as he watched expectantly as Inuyasha came within eye sight of Ayame, and sure enough her gaze immediately flicked to him. Koga searched for it, and definitely found the hidden crush Ayame was holding in. It was written all over her face.

Ayame was half listening to another one of Koga's attempts to hang out with her when she noticed Inuyasha in her peripheral vision. Completely forgetting Koga was there, Ayame turned all her focus on Inuyasha. Soon her look softened and once again she began to feel the sadness of not being able to have him.

Smiling evilly, Koga took his chance. "I saw that." said Koga as he watched Ayame follow Inuyasha with her eyes.

Ayame watched Inuyasha take the last few steps into the classroom before her was out of sight. Sighing, Ayame turned back to Koga, knowing that she missed whatever he had said. "What was that?" she asked, all earlier anger gone.

Koga continued to hold his smile, "I saw that look."

Ayame gave him a confused expression. "What look?"

"Someone has a thing for Inuyasha." he said teasingly.

Ayame's eyes widened until she quickly averted her gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah huh, keep telling yourself that. I know what I saw." Koga said indignantly.

Ayame sighed heavily. "Fine, but there's nothing I can do about it. He's taken." she said glumly.

Koga was jumping for joy inside, this was going exactly how he planned it. "Who told you that?" he asked.

Ayame looked at him. "No one told me, well actually Kagome, a friend of mine, said that she was dating him."

Koga rolled his eyes, in return receiving a confused look from Ayame. "It figures that she would say that. She tells every new girl that, it guarantees that Inuyasha remains single. No one wants to mess with Kagome, so they believe her." Koga said seriously.

At first Ayame didn't believe him, but as she thought about it, she realized how that Kikyo person related to all this. _Kagome must have told her Inuyasha was her boyfriend, but Kikyo wasn't stupid and went after Inuyasha, completely ignoring Kagome. In return, Kagome got angry and Kikyo suffered her wrath. Now it all makes sense. _"So Inuyasha is actually single?" asked Ayame, thinking that she might just have a chance with him. _Kagome can kiss my ass, I'm not afraid of her._

Koga had her just where he wanted her. "Yep, Inuyasha doesn't know that Kagome is telling other girls that he's her boyfriend, so he doesn't do anything about it. That's why I think you should go for Inuyasha. I already know that you don't particularly like me and that's cool." Koga said, faking sadness at the last part.

Ayame did feel a little bad for him, but those feelings were overpowered by optimism. She really liked Inuyasha and she wasn't going to let Kagome's lies stop her from having him. "It's nothing personal Koga."

Koga waved off her apology. "No big, but I hate to see Inuyasha missing out on so much because of Kagome's lies. And I can tell how much you like him." said Koga, trying to sound sincere.

By now Ayame really wasn't focusing on what Koga was saying, all she could think about was when she should walk up to Inuyasha. _I'll ask him after class. Hopefully I'll be able to catch him. _"I'll talk to him when class is over." said Ayame, turning her attention back to Koga.

_Great, that will be perfect because Kagome always waits for Inuyasha anyway. _Koga nodded in agreement and then said goodbye to Ayame. As he watched her walk into her class, Koga took a detour and decided skip his computer class and hide out until Ayame made her move.

* * *

Kagome walked out of her math class with Shippo. All he talked about during math was how great Ayame was. Kagome was about ready to strangle him. But thankfully she avoided it when she said goodbye and went to go meet Inuyasha.

Ayame had been fidgeting all through out class. It was like the clock deliberately slowed down just to annoy her. Once the bell finally rang, Ayame was out of the class faster than anyone else and anxiously waiting for Inuyasha to come out of his class.

_Five freakin' pages!! _Inuyasha was mad and depressed at the assignment that had just been given to him. He hated reports with a passion, and this one had to be the worst. There were so many stupid parts to this project Inuyasha was bound and determined to just screw the whole thing and take an F. Course that became impossible when he learned that it was twenty-five percent of his grade. Sighing Inuyasha grabbed his folder and left class where he then ran into Ayame who was waving at him.

Stopping to see what's up, Inuyasha watched a very happy/nervous Ayame walk over to him.

"Hi Inuyasha." said Ayame cautiously.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Hey Ayame, what's up?" he asked nicely.

Gaining confidence Ayame decided to make her move. Though she knew it was a bit rushed, she also knew that Kagome was holding a lot back from him. Plus, she decided to tell him how she felt after she did it. So taking a deep breath, Ayame leaned up and kissed Inuyasha.

Meanwhile, Kagome felt as though she was being strangled and couldn't breathe. She had just turned the corner when she spotted Ayame talking with Inuyasha. Thinking nothing of it, Kagome continued over to them until she saw Ayame lean closer. Then, stopping dead in her tracks, Kagome saw Ayame kiss him and Inuyasha just standing there. It was as if everything in her was being stabbed by thousands of knives. She felt pain everywhere, coursing through her veins like an angry river.

She stood there, frozen in time as she watched a horror movie play out in front of her. By now the crowd had cleared, Kagome was too weak to move. Ayame had stepped away from him and was about to start talking when Inuyasha's gaze lifted and he spotted Kagome. He saw then pain eating away at her like parasites.

Kagome felt her heart bleeding, and as Inuyasha reached his hand out, walking towards her, Kagome turned numbly and ran. And in that moment, both Inuyasha's and Kagome's worlds shattered.

Koga had seen the brake down of Kagome, and all he felt was joy, pure joy. In fact, he couldn't stop smiling and as he spotted a tear streaked Kagome running for the front doors, his smile only grew that much more. Stepping out from his hiding spot, Koga put himself between the doors and Kagome, effectively blocking her escape route.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing you self-centered prick." she said angrily. Koga could literally feel her anger biting at him.

"Doesn't look like nothing." he said.

"Not that it's any of your business, but once again I find the guy that I supposedly love, cheating on me." she said, as more tears made their trails down her cheeks.

"Once again? It wouldn't have happened the first time if you weren't so damn prude." retorted Koga.

Kagome was in no mood to deal with this piece of shit. "I never gave you anything because I always had a sneaking suspicion that you were cheating on me. Lo and behold I was right when one of your tramps confronted me. Seems she didn't like being cheated on either." Kagome shot back menacingly.

Koga sneered heatedly at her. "Well obviously Inuyasha did the same thing I did and sated his needs elsewhere." said Koga hurtfully.

Kagome had been through hell twice now, and here is Koga, the reason she went through it the first time, rubbing it in that Inuyasha is cheating on her. Let's just say something snapped in Kagome, because before he knew it, Koga was on the ground in a small pool of his own blood, fiercely clutching his nose and stomach. "Not only am I _severely _hurt, but I am in the mood to kill. So Koga," said Kagome dangerously as she kneeled down next to his head, smirking evilly as she watched him shrink away from her. "I would watch myself if I were you, I'm just as capable of putting a guy in the hospital as with anyone else. And if you say one.more.word…I'll make sure you _never _leave that hospital again."

Kagome stood back up slowly, watching him cower in fear. But soon the joy of getting revenge on him was replaced by a painful ache in her chest. Feeling the tears coming on, Kagome ran home, putting everything behind her.

* * *

**Truth Demon:** Well this turned out to be a **very **long chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, and **AnimeKG **has been very busy so she hasn't been able to add her comments to the last two chapters. Hopefully everything will work out for her and she'll be able to continue helping me with the story. For now it's just me, so if you see and mistakes, please ignore them. I proof read the story twice and I am pretty certain I got them all but I'm not perfect so I might have missed some. Please enjoy the chapter.

**And as always read and review!!!**


	6. A Loss Too Great

**Disclaimer: **I would like to, but a fate has it, I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Important Author's Note**This story is the sequel to Different Worlds, Same Desire. One of my loyal reviewers suggested a sequel and we both worked together to create one. **AnimeKG **thought of the summary and the outline of the story. I only did some minor adjustments. So basically, this whole story goes to **AnimeKG,** I am just the person who wrote it. I truly thank you **AnimeKG **for the inspiration and the idea. This is **your** story!

**AnimeKG:** She credit's me too much!! Yes I did suggest it and yes I did help with the outline, BUT I was inspired by the true work of my talented co-author, Truth demon, (hold for applause) and she deserves as much credit as I do. I will be editing this story, so expect me to leave comments!! MUWHAHAHAHA!! Yes, I am crazy, and proud of it.

* * *

**Same Friends, Different Enemies **

* * *

**Chapter 6 – A Loss Too Great**

Inuyasha didn't get any sleep at all last night. All he could do was wither in pain as the look he saw on Kagome's face continued to flash before his eyes. _She didn't even let me explain. _Course Inuyasha couldn't really be mad at her because the situation did look bad, no matter how you looked at it; and if he were in her shoes, he would have done the same thing.

It became worse when he tried to call her. It wasn't that she didn't answer, and it wasn't that she refused to talk to him, what hurt him was the operator's voice saying that her number was no longer in service. It was after all her house phone, so if it no longer worked, Inuyasha figured that she had moved. That thought alone made him crumble into a depressed heap in his room.

He tried Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Rin to see if they have heard anything. All of them sighed and with sad voices told him 'no'. After it all happened, Ayame told Inuyasha and the gang everything. She too had seen the look on Kagome's face and knew instantly that Koga had lied to her.

Inuyasha's anger grew, as well as everyone else's, as he listened to Ayame tell them about the lie Koga told her. She didn't know, and from the type of person Koga was, she should have been able to tell he was lying. Everyone forgave her, which initially shocked Ayame, causing her to break down. Everyone was too busy to do much, so Shippo was the one to comfort her.

Sango knew what this meant; Koga had gotten to Kagome once again, this time hurting her so deeply that she disappeared all together.

Everyone was hoping that Kagome might show up to school, but as days went by, they became more grave as they failed to see any trace of her. It wasn't until three days after it all happened that everyone felt a piece of them die inside.

* * *

Inuyasha walked up the steps slowly, dragging his feet as if a heavy weight was slowly crushing him. Ever since that day, Inuyasha had changed drastically. His mood did a complete 360 and now all he saw was darkness. His heart had died that day when he saw her face, and now the pain within him was slowly consuming the rest of him, making him nothing but an empty shell.

Everyone else was taking it just as hard, but they still continued to hope that Kagome would come back. Sango was shocked most of all that Kagome would let Koga get to her again. But she knows how much Kagome loves Inuyasha, Kagome loves him more than anyone in her entire life. And even though he technically didn't cheat on her, Sango understood the amount of pain and betrayal she must have felt when she saw Ayame kiss him.

But now everyone was feeling anxious. The previous day Shippo told everyone to meet him at the front of the school, saying he had something to tell them. Sango and Miroku were the first to show up and saw the troubled look the adorned Shippo's face. As they were waiting for the others, Sango spotted what used to be Inuyasha heading up the steps toward them. His quick change in demeanor was startling, scary even. No one could believe the amount of dismay and hopelessness that surrounded him. No amount of cheering up, or distraction made a difference. Not only were they starting to think that they had lost Kagome for good, now they started to see another one of their friends withdraw slowly before he too would disappear all together.

Inuyasha didn't even acknowledge them, Sango probably thinking that he couldn't. He was so far gone that it was a miracle in itself that he still came to school. She watched as he slumped against the wall by the door, seemingly staring out into nothing, all the life drained from his eyes.

Lately everyone was showing signs of depression, Sango had vowed to not let it get to her, but even she was beginning to lose. Sango leaned against Miroku, who put a comforting arm around her, as she thought about the last couple of days.

* * *

**Flashback: After the kiss**

_It was after school, and Sango was heading to find Inuyasha and Kagome, knowing Kagome always waited outside Inuyasha's class at the end of the day. Sesshomaru and Rin would already be there since their classes were closer than Sango's. _

_Sango had just turned the corner, Miroku walking up beside her, when she heard a lot of yelling. Immediately she recognized Inuyasha's voice and was hoping that he and Kagome weren't fighting. What she saw, however, was not even close to what she was prepared for._

_Ayame was standing in front of Inuyasha with a distraught and a slightly confused expression while Inuyasha stared off into the distance with the most painful look that Sango had ever seen. _

"_I thought you might have liked me, so I took the opportunity and showed you how I felt." said Ayame as she stared at Inuyasha. Sango watched as Inuyasha turned a deadly glare on Ayame. Sesshomaru and Rin were off to the side, also wondering what the heck was going on._

"_I don't like you Ayame!! I never did and I never will!! I am with Kagome, I love her!" shouted Inuyasha with such fury that even Sesshomaru flinched from its intensity._

_Ayame was shocked into silence. Nobody had ever seen Inuyasha get that mad. Something bad happened, and Sango was scared to find out. _

"_But…Koga told me you were single." she said quietly, after a long period of silence._

_Sango and Inuyasha snapped their heads to Ayame. Sango already knowing where this was going and Inuyasha just confused as to why Koga would say that. Sango, however, was the first to question her. _

"_What do you mean Koga told you Inuyasha was single?" asked Sango evenly, as she walked over to her, already feeling the apparent signs of anger coiling inside of her._

_Ayame had been reduced to a shaking lump as she fell to her knees. Sango knelt down beside her, placing her hand gently on her Ayame's shoulder. "Koga told me that Kagome would tell any girl that showed an interest in Inuyasha that he was taken. Koga also said that it wasn't true, and Kagome only told that lie to keep Inuyasha single. He said that no one ever approached Inuyasha because they were afraid of Kagome." Ayame stopped as tears began to form in her eyes. Sango knew that wasn't all, though it was enough information to make her want to kill Koga, and as she looked up at Inuyasha she saw the intense anger and betrayal on his face. Obviously he was just now seeing Koga's true colors._

_Ayame wiped her eyes and looked up at Sango, the sadness in her eyes made Sango feel sorry for her. She was yet another girl who was used by Koga and wound up hurting others through his influence. "He told me that Inuyasha really was single and that I should tell him how I feel. I did it because at the time I believed him. Then after class I met up with Inuyasha and that's when I kissed him." said Ayame, flinching a little when she heard Inuyasha growl at that last part. "I didn't know Kagome was there until I saw Inuyasha's face and followed his gaze. She was standing at the end of the hall; I had never seen such misery and sadness in one person as I saw when I looked at her." _

_Sango sighed heavily, finally piecing everything together. "Ayame, no one ever approached Inuyasha because he really was dating Kagome. Everyone knew not to mess with Kagome because she was really protective of Inuyasha. Last year she almost lost him to another girl who decided to steal him away from her. But things got messy, the girl got hurt, and Inuyasha and Kagome wound up having problems. It's a long story, I'll tell you later, but as it is, Koga lied to you for reasons that are becoming very clear." said Sango._

"_I'm really sorry." said Ayame as Sango helped her back up._

"_I'm not really the person you should be saying that to." replied Sango, glancing quickly at Inuyasha to give Ayame a hint._

_Ayame visibly swallowed and turned to Inuyasha. But before she could utter a word, Inuyasha was running towards the front doors. Ayame's shoulders fell and she almost slumped to the ground again if Shippo hadn't of showed up, also carrying the same confusing expression._

_Sango grabbed Miroku and went after Inuyasha, both thinking that he must have gone after Kagome. Rin walked over to Ayame, Sesshomaru following behind her. As Rin explained everything, Shippo knew right then that Kagome's bet had gone up in flames._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Sango came out of her reverie when Miroku nudged her. Looking around, Sango saw that everyone was there and nervously waiting to here Shippo's news. Shippo didn't expect Kagome's bet to go so horribly wrong. It was planned well, but when he learned that Koga had easily tricked Ayame, he knew that Koga wasn't someone to be taken lightly.

Shippo sighed heavily as he turned to face everyone. Standing there quietly, Shippo took a moment to look at everyone. Rin was standing in front of Sesshomaru, a worried and anxious look on her face. Sesshomaru was holding Rin in his arms, his look impassive as always. Inuyasha was completely gone from this world as Shippo glanced at his slouched form against the wall. Sango was giving him death glares to get on with it, and Miroku was trying to calm her. Shippo sighed again and decided that he better tell everyone why all this happened to being with.

"Even though it didn't help the situation when Ayame did that; this whole thing started when Kagome learned of Koga coming here." started Shippo.

"Kagome told me that she would be able to handle it." added Sango, remembering what Kagome said to her the first day Koga arrived.

"That may be so, but I don't think she was counting on Koga to follow Inuyasha everywhere he went. Koga was always butting in on there personal time and Inuyasha didn't notice what it was doing to Kagome." said Miroku. He had noticed how Koga seemed to be an evil shadow that loomed over them 24/7. Though Kagome hid it well, every time Koga magically appeared by Inuyasha's side, Miroku could see the anguish in Kagome's eyes. She only took it for as long as she did because Koga was Inuyasha's best friend.

"True, Kagome seemed confident that she would be able to handle this. But like Miroku said, that all changed when Koga decided to hang out with Inuyasha all the time. Though Koga never said anything to her, it's the fact that Inuyasha pretty much devoted all his time to Koga." agreed Shippo, never missing the angry growls coming from Inuyasha every time someone mentioned Koga. "Now, Kagome thought she could handle it, and as everyone can see…she couldn't in the end. That's when Kagome thought of a way to get rid of Koga. I only know this because I was the only one she told."

Shippo sighed heavily while rubbing his face with his hand. He couldn't believe this had happened. Though the last bet went sour, he never would have imagined that this bet could go so wrong so quickly. But Koga wanted Kagome to suffer, and he would do anything to make it happen. "As we were walking to math, Kagome told me about the bet she made with Koga." At this everyone's eyes widened. After what happened last time with the bet, everyone thought that Kagome had had enough.

"I though Kagome wanted nothing more to do with bets?" asked Sango, finally piecing everything together.

"I did too, but Kagome told me that she couldn't think of anything else. That last thing she wanted was for Inuyasha to find out about her and Koga's past." said Shippo, figuring now was as good a time as any to tell Inuyasha.

And sure enough, as soon as Shippo finished, Inuyasha was full on alert. Rising from his slumped position, he walked over to Shippo, an angry and confused look on his face. "What past?" he said simply. But the raw emotions in his voice made Shippo falter a little bit, everyone else backed up a few feet.

It took a minute for Shippo to regain his bearings, but Sango had already spoken up before he could say a word. She has never seen Inuyasha like this and quite frankly, it's scaring the crap out of her. The tired and hollow look on his face didn't help either. "In Kagome's old school, she dated Koga for about a year. She really loved him and Kagome thought they were happy, but on their 11 month, Kagome found out that Koga had been cheating on her. The one of the girls he was cheating on her with decided to confront Kagome, telling her that Koga was hers and that Kagome should back off. Well Kagome had a really bad temper back then, worse than now. So when the girl tried to start something with Kagome, Kagome beat the crap out of her effectively breaking the girl's nose." Inuyasha couldn't help the proud smirk smile that formed on his face. But that smiled turned into a vicious snarl when Sango continued. "Shortly after, Kagome found out that Koga had been cheating on her for almost their entire relationship."

Sango didn't know what scared him more, the calm look that suddenly appeared on Inuyasha's face, or his next words. "I will see you guys later, I have _something _to take care of." Inuyasha then turned and walked into the school, already preparing himself for a nasty blood bath.

* * *

Not long after school ended, everyone began to realize just _what _Inuyasha went to do. In fact, the bloody nose Koga was sporting as he was leaving school was a huge hint.

After a weary look from Koga, Inuyasha came through the doors with a smug look on his face and Koga high-tailed it out of there. "So I guess you took care of that _something_." stated Miroku as Inuyasha came to join them, his smug expression quickly fading back into depression.

"Yeah, if he knows what's good for him he'd do what I said." said Inuyasha, flicking a small glance at Koga's retreating figure.

Everyone cast confused looks on Inuyasha. "What do you mean?" asked Sango, already knowing that it probably had something to do with a threat.

"I told the asshole to stay away from Kagome forever, and if he shows his face around here he would live the rest of his life in a hospital." said Inuyasha emotionlessly.

"So the broken nose was a promise of what would happen if he ever came back here?" asked Miroku, mainly to himself. Inuyasha nodded numbly. Even though he felt good about dealing with Koga, his sadness doubled. Not only did he lose the love of his life, he realized that his so called best friend wasn't what Inuyasha though he was.

Everyone's heart went out to him. Koga was supposed to be his best friend, and for Inuyasha to find out that he had hurt Koga in the past and repeated it again, it must have been hard.

Inuyasha could feel all the energy leave him. It sucked that Koga turned out to be an asshole, but Inuyasha was more focused on Kagome. She suffered so much in her life. First Koga cheats on her, then she deals with Kikyo, and now she has to deal with Koga again. _No wonder she ran away, I don't think I'd be able to take all that._ Inuyasha cast a tired look at his friends before leaving the school.

Sango and the others watched him go, all their hopes slowly dying. Earlier Inuyasha had told them about the phone situation with Kagome. Sango didn't understand it; she didn't think Kagome would be so upset as to move completely. Something was telling her that there was more to this, but right now all she could focus on was Inuyasha. He was fading away right before their eyes and there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

**Truth Demon: **Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it took so long to update. I have been super busy with decorating for christmas and fixing things around the house. But here is chapter 6, not quite as long as the previous chapter but hopefully still as good. Hope you enjoy, and like **AnimeKG **says...REVIEW!!!

**AnimeKG**: DO ABOUT MY ASS!! Inuyasha fight for your girl, fight for your right too love!!! I love this story, sorry for not helping with the updates, but I have too write my own stories, this website won't let me login, and I have school, plus I'm having guys problems, so a note too all, I hope too help her with the chapters too come, but if I can't I apologize sincerely. Now, press the pretty button that says REVIEW!!

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V Press it!!  
V You know you want too!!  
V Come on!!  
V Don't be shy!!  
V Review!  
V REVIEW!!!  
V REVIEW DAMN IT!! I'm sorry I promise I'll get help!!


	7. Hope Springs Eternal?

**Disclaimer: **I would like to, but a fate has it, I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Important Author's Note**This story is the sequel to Different Worlds, Same Desire. One of my loyal reviewers suggested a sequel and we both worked together to create one. **AnimeKG **thought of the summary and the outline of the story. I only did some minor adjustments. So basically, this whole story goes to **AnimeKG,** I am just the person who wrote it. I truly thank you **AnimeKG **for the inspiration and the idea. This is **your** story!

**AnimeKG:** She credit's me too much!! Yes I did suggest it and yes I did help with the outline, BUT I was inspired by the true work of my talented co-author, Truth demon, (hold for applause) and she deserves as much credit as I do. I will be editing this story, so expect me to leave comments!! MUWHAHAHAHA!! Yes, I am crazy, and proud of it.

* * *

**Same Friends, Different Enemies **

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Hope Springs Eternal?**

It was one week before the talent show, and the same thought had been running through Sango's head all day – _Will Inuyasha still do the talent show without Kagome? _

Even though everyone hated to admit it, but the chances of ever seeing Kagome again were slim to none. But what surprised everyone, including Sango, was the fact that Inuyasha has refused to give up. In fact, he came in yesterday during lunch saying how he spent everyday after school looking for Kagome. He did confirm, however, that Kagome had indeed moved, for her old house was now up for sale.

Sango had been lost in her own musings when Miroku approached her in the hall. "Hey Sango, my dear." said Miroku as he inched his way closer. Seeing as how the hall was pretty much deserted, Sango ignored his perverted behavior.

"Hello Miroku." said Sango.

At a lost of what to do, Miroku sighed and leaned against the lockers. "Are you…are you mad at me Sango?" asked Miroku cautiously.

Sango gave him a quizzical look. "Uh…why would I be?" she asked.

Miroku fidgeted for a moment before answering. "It's just…I wasn't expecting that type of reaction. In all truth I was expecting you to hit me."

Miroku saw a flash of hurt and sadness appear on Sango's face before it was covered up with a smile. "I really should stop hitting you." said Sango as she grabbed a few books. Miroku, for his part was thrown into a daze. "You never know, all that hitting could give you even more brain damage than you already have."

Coming out of his shocked state, Miroku genuinely smiled as he gave Sango a passionate kiss. Not that she was complaining, but Sango was a bit confused at to what brought that on. "You're too cute Sango, my dear." said Miroku, as if that answered everything.

Sango laughed as they continued on down the hall. These small moments being the only thing that distracted them from the sadness of losing Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the cafeteria with determination radiating off him in waves. It had been about five days since Kagome vanished, but Inuyasha refused to give up hope like everyone else seemed to be doing. But unfortunately, searching for her everyday was a lot of work, but if he had more people he could cover more ground. That's why Inuyasha burst through the cafeteria doors, his hard set gaze falling on his table of friends.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves." proclaimed Inuyasha as he eyed each one of his friends.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that they could give up like this. Kagome means the world to him and he thought that everyone else cared for her as well. Sango amazed him the most. For someone who was with Kagome since all this started to give up on her was shocking and disappointing. Well whether they liked it or not, Inuyasha wasn't going to let them feel sorry for themselves.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" questioned Miroku. He wasn't sure what the look in Inuyasha's eyes meant, but he had a feeling it was disappointment.

"All of you…all of you are cowards!" said Inuyasha vehemently. "Kagome is your friend! She would have never given up on you guys if you were hurting. She has always been there for each and every one of you. I love her so much it hurts and I'm _not _going to sit by and feel sorry for myself like you guys are doing."

Everyone was shocked into silence. Never has Inuyasha showed so much emotion like now. Sango was beginning to feel the familiar signs of guilt creep up her spine. _What kind of friend am I?_

Sesshomaru and Rin both walked in through the cafeteria doors to join Inuyasha. Standing to his left, Sesshomaru addressed Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Ayame. "Inuyasha's right. You guys have known Kagome longer than any of us, yet it was you three who gave up so quickly. You call yourselves her friends? You are all cowards that would rather wallow in self pity than get up off your asses and look for her." said Sesshomaru.

Now Rin wasn't the type to ever show an angry side. Most thought that she didn't have an angry bone in her body. But, what no one, not even Sesshomaru, expected was for Rin's hidden anger to explode. "I completely agree with Sesshomaru. It's not hard to accept that Shippo and Miroku gave up on Kagome, but you Sango…you are the worst. From what Kagome told me, you have been with her since the very beginning. She was always there for you, yet when Kagome's past comes back to haunt her, you sit and watch it happen. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and I have been scouring the city looking for her. It's true that we have yet to come up with any clues as to where she is, but we haven't given up. You call yell and bitch at Ayame for what she did, and curse Koga out to everyone else, but your lazy good for nothing self can't go after the one friend that cherished you as a sister?" said Rin heatedly.

Sango looked up at Rin with tears in her eyes. _Kagome really considered me her sister? But she…she never said anything. _

"Kagome told me when I bullied her into going shopping with me. I really looked up to you Sango. You had that love of a friend who would do anything for you. Kagome talked so fondly of you, and I was eager to get to know you more. But the Sango that she knows, and the one I have come to know are completely different. You…" Rin was abruptly cut off when Sango suddenly rose from her chair.

"Enough!" she yelled as she stared at Rin, tears streaming violently down her face. "Yes, I am a coward. But I'll be damned if I continue to let you three put me down." Sango slammed her chair up to the table and turned sharply towards the cafeteria doors.

Miroku got up, wondering where she was going. "Sango?"

Sango turned sharply, a look on her face that couldn't be described. "Let's go Miroku." said Sango, her tone leaving no room for discussion.

"Miroku was a bit hesitant. "Um…can I ask where to?"

"We're going to find Kagome if it's the last thing I do!" declared Sango.

An admiring smirk appeared on Miroku's face as he quickly joined Sango.

Before she left, Sango turned to face Rin. "Thank you for telling me the cold hard truth."

"He-he, you're welcome." said a smiling Rin, all traces of anger vanishing.

Sango smiled a weak smile in return before grabbing Miroku's hand and heading out through the door.

Inuyasha watched Sango leave, a small smile gracing his lips. He was going to find Kagome, no matter what it took.

* * *

It had been pouring all day. Inuyasha had woken up this morning with a new sense of determination only to find out seconds later the horrible weather outside. It seemed as though someone had taken the ocean and was spreading it over all of Tokyo.

But though it was like a monsoon outside, Inuyasha still refused to let it deter him. Unfortunately, that meant that everyone else would call and say that the weather was too bad to go out hunting.

So now because of the numerous bailing outs of everyone else, Inuyasha was left to go hunting for Kagome alone. This leads to Inuyasha currently huddling under the covering of an antique shop, waiting for the rain to let up enough for him to continue onward.

As he stood there, feeling the small pools of water that had gathered in his shoes, Inuyasha wondered what he could have done to make everything turn out so wrong. He had known Koga almost his entire life. He was the first one to befriend Inuyasha on the first day of elementary school. Inuyasha's family had just moved to Tokyo and the area was entirely new to Inuyasha. That fact alone made finding friends even harder.

Thankfully, though, Inuyasha didn't have to go through the torment of being alone every day because the first day of school he was immediately introduced to Koga and his friends. And that's when their friendship began. Things only became distant when they applied to different high schools.

But never in their entire friendship did Inuyasha ever think Koga was capable of the things he did. That's what bothered him the most; that someone he trusted with his life could so willing destroy it.

Inuyasha would have continued his train of thought if it hadn't been for the all too familiar person running down the sidewalk heading to the over hang on a small book store.

Inuyasha could literally feel his breath hitch and his heart skip a beat. It had been weeks since he's seen her, and the sight of her brought a painful lurch to his heart. She was dressed in her usually errand clothes as Inuyasha liked to call them, simple jeans and a long sleeve black shirt.

He watched as she rung out her damp hair and formed the same posture as himself as she waited for the rain to let up some. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her stance; leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed. She had told him once that it was his fault, that she got that stance from him.

He wanted to go after her, to run out in the heavy down pour and wrap her in his arms. And he was just about to do it until a thought hit him. _What if she runs? _If she did, he would never figure out how to find her again. After all, it had taken him this long just to see her; who knows how long it would take him to find her again.

So instead of running over to her, Inuyasha leaned further back in the shadows and watched her. As soon as the rain let up, he would follow her. She was bound to go home eventually, and then once she did, he would be able to think of a way to talk to her.

* * *

It had been a good twenty minutes before the down pour was light enough to see through. During those minutes, Inuyasha racked his brain trying to come up with some way to approach her. What he came up with, however, was a whole lot of nothing.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her start to move. She headed north; away from him and away from the general direction of the shrine she used to live in. Inuyasha silently wondered where she had moved to. The more pungent thought being why she had moved?

As they rounded yet another corner, Inuyasha saw that they had wandered into a small housing track. Taking a better look around, he noticed that her new house was barely a block from their school. Thinking that this whole time she had been relatively close irked him to no end.

Inuyasha came out of his thoughts, though, when he noticed her stop suddenly. Thinking that she might have sensed someone following her, Inuyasha quickly darted behind a parked car on the street. Peering around the tail light, Inuyasha saw that she had merely stopped to rummage through her bag for something.

After a few moments, Kagome pulled out her house keys and turned right to head up the small pathway to her front door. Inuyasha watched from his hiding spot as Kagome disappeared into a moderate sized home with a large garden in the front.

It had probably taken them another fifteen minutes to walk over here and he had yet to come up with some way to talk to her. It was when he slumped against the car, the rain soaking him to the bone, that Inuyasha had noticed the distinct sound of paper crumpling. Reaching into his jacket quickly, Inuyasha felt around until he came upon the pieces of paper that held the original lyrics to the song he and Kagome were supposed to sing.

That's when it hit him. This would be the perfect way to make contact with Kagome. These lyrics took him weeks to write, and he went through many drafts. They were perfect and expressed his feelings right down to the T.

Making sure to check if they were dry, Inuyasha rose quickly and darted towards the front door. Thankfully Kagome's house had a porch so he wouldn't have to worry about the lyrics getting soaked. Laying them neatly on the welcome mat in front of the door, Inuyasha grabbed an extra piece of paper and quickly scribbled down a small note.

Placing the note in between the sheets of paper, Inuyasha rung the door bell and quickly hopped the railing, barely making it to a hiding spot before the door was opened and Kagome walked out.

He watched as she looked around for someone before looking down and seeing the lyrics. Inuyasha watched expectantly for her reaction only to be disappointed to watch her pick them up and walk into the house.

Breathing a heavy sigh, Inuyasha rose from his spot and headed back home. It didn't go the way he had hoped, but all he could do now was wait. Hopefully he had done the right thing.

* * *

**Truth Demon: **Well there ya go, chapter 7 is up and ready for some readers. I will be working on chapter 8, but like my buddy below me said...I probably won't be updating until Dec. 28th. I hope you all are enjoying the story. Next chapter you all will get to see the song that Inuyasha wrote for Kagome!

**AnimeKG:** HEHEHE!!! I know what song it is, cuz I picked it out!! I haven't even told the author yet!! HEHEHE!! Well, this will be the last update before Christmas, becuz I'm making her take time off until December 28. Then she can update all she wants!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Well, anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW!!!!! And I mean it!!


	8. The Truth and the Future

**Disclaimer: **I would like to, but a fate has it, I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Important Author's Note: **This story is the sequel to Different Worlds, Same Desire. One of my loyal reviewers suggested a sequel and we both worked together to create one. **AnimeKG **thought of the summary and the outline of the story. I only did some minor adjustments. So basically, this whole story goes to **AnimeKG,** I am just the person who wrote it. I truly thank you **AnimeKG **for the inspiration and the idea. This is **your** story!

**AnimeKG:** She credit's me too much!! Yes I did suggest it and yes I did help with the outline, BUT I was inspired by the true work of my talented co-author, Truth demon, (hold for applause) and she deserves as much credit as I do. I will be editing this story, so expect me to leave comments!! MUWHAHAHAHA!! Yes, I am crazy, and proud of it.

* * *

**Same Friends, Different Enemies **

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Truth and the Future**

It had been pouring all day and Kagome was thankful for finally making it home. Course it didn't really matter seeing as how she was drenched well before she got there. Why she hadn't taken an umbrella was beyond her.

Pausing in front of her house, Kagome sifted through her small purse and pulled out her house keys, and then before she could get any wetter, she sprinted into her house.

Just as she was peeling off her soggy shoes, there was a knock at her door. Silently wondering who it could be, Kagome placed her shoes off to the side and walked to the door.

Opening the door, Kagome scanned her yard and the street but didn't see anyone who could have knocked. Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome was about to turn back into the house when a fluttering of white caught her attention. Looking down Kagome saw a pile of papers. Once again Kagome scanned the area but still didn't see anyone.

Bending down, Kagome picked up the papers and immediately knew what they were. She felt her heart begin to beat faster and she looked up through her eyelashes, searching for _him_. She didn't want to look up completely, just in case he was watching her. So instead, Kagome rose slowly from her kneeled position, making sure not to look around, and walked back into her house.

Kagome walked into the living room and sat down by the table. The stack of papers lay mockingly before her. She couldn't repress the anger and hurt that bubbled up as she stared at them.

Kagome debated whether to read them or throw them away. She refused to flip through the pages, so she continued to stare at the cover – _Talent Show Lyrics _typed in big lettering – angrily.

Why did this have to keep happening to her? She really wanted to forget, but something inside her wouldn't allow it. With the sudden move, Kagome was given a few days of reprieve. She still remembered coming home that day in tears only to have more bad news thrown in her face.

**Flashback**

_Kagome walked home angry and hurt. She felt the tears rising as she watched what happened, but she couldn't let anyone see her like that so she did the only thing she could…she ran._

_Now all she could think about was that moment when Ayame kissed Inuyasha. Something told her that maybe there was more to the story, but after what happened with Kikyo and the fact that Inuyasha had become more distant, Kagome couldn't help but think the worst. She tried to fight back the angry tears, but her body betrayed her and they spilled forth, making her vision blurry._

_All she wanted at the moment was to get home and isolate herself in her room. But as fate would have it, Kagome was meant to suffer. As soon as she opened the door, Kagome was greeted with stacks of cardboard boxes and a very empty looking living room._

_Confusion washed over her in waves. Maneuvering herself through the pillars of boxes, Kagome finally made her way into the kitchen where her mother sat reading over some papers while sipping some coffee._

"_What's with the boxes mom?" asked Kagome as she went to sit opposite of her mother. _

_Kagome's mom looked up from the papers and peered quietly at her daughter. She didn't miss the red puffy eyes, or the redness of her nose, or the fact that her daughter looked completely miserable. Instead she decided to let it go for now and answer her question. "We're moving." she said simply._

_Kagome's mouth must have dropped to the floor. "What?!" _

"_Your father got a better job, and the office building is too far away from the house. So we are moving to make the commute easier for him." she said as she watched her daughter become even more distraught, if that was even possible._

_She should have been happy. Moving meant that she wouldn't have to show her face at school again and that she could put all the things that happened to her in the past. But for some reason, Kagome hated the idea of moving. She didn't want to leave her school. To her it felt like running away, and even though what happened to her was really bad, Kagome didn't want to run from it; at least not forever._

_Mrs. Higurashi could see the internal battle her daughter was having. More than likely Kagome thought that they would be moving far away. This thought made Mrs. Higurashi chuckle a little. "Kagome." she said to get her daughter's attention. "We are only moving a couple of miles away." _

_Kagome jerked her head up and stared confusedly at her mother. Mrs. Higurashi just sighed. Figuring that Kagome must be having too much to deal with, she opted to just explain the whole thing._

"_We're moving to a housing track that's about a block away from your school. The office is right down the street so your father can basically walk to work. If we stayed here, he would have to travel two to three miles and with Souta using the car that would prove to be a big hassle seeing as how his carpooling didn't always come through in the past." she explained as she watched Kagome visibly relax._

"_What about the shrine?" she asked, wondering if they were going to sell it._

"_Oh, don't worry about that. We're not selling it. Your grandfather will be coming up to live at the shrine and take care of it. Also, every once in awhile you, me, and Souta will come up to help grandfather with anything he might need."_

**End Flashback**

Kagome remembered how upset she was when she first heard, but after her mother explained it all, Kagome realized that this move wasn't bad at all. It actually turned out to be really convenient. The only problem was all the junk they had. It had taken three days just to move and they weren't even close to having all their things here yet, hence the reason why Kagome has missed over a week of school.

Kagome was brought out of her musing when her mother walked into the living room. "Hello dear, how was your errand running?" asked her mother as she took a seat next to her daughter.

Kagome looked up from the pile of papers, still holding the angered expression. Mrs. Higurashi, however, fully thought that the look was directed at her and quickly became confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked unsurely.

Kagome quickly snapped out of it. "Oh, no mom, sorry. It's just this." said Kagome as she gestured to the offending object.

Mrs. Higurashi followed Kagome's angered movement and noticed the pile of papers. She didn't understand why it would make her upset, so she sent a confused look toward her daughter.

Kagome quickly took notice, but didn't want to go into detail. Unfortunately, Kagome's mother had other ideas and continued to sit there patiently, waiting for her daughter to begin.

Kagome let out a big sigh and then told her mother about what happened, making sure to leave out the things the still hurt to think about.

When she finished, Kagome's mother sat there quietly, a calm and collective expression adorning her face. Kagome already knew what was coming and so she prepared herself for the "understanding" speech her mother loved to give. What she wasn't expecting was the sudden movement her mom made.

Kagome sat dumbstruck as she watched her mom make her way out of the living room and into the kitchen. "W…wait." said Kagome as she brought back her focus. "Are you okay?"

Kagome's mother gave her a puzzled look before answering. "I'm fine dear, why do you ask?"

"Umm… no reason, I guess. But you didn't lecture me like normal." she said as she turned back to face the papers.

Kagome's mother stared at her daughter knowingly. "I am sorry dear for what you went through. I'm sure it wasn't easy and I bet it was painful. But as you said earlier, you had a feeling that there was more to the story, and throwing out those lyrics really isn't going to change anything. Obviously this boy loves you, and for him to chase after you like this is something to admire. Most boys your age wouldn't care, and definitely wouldn't go out of their way to find you." said her mother as Kagome shot a confused look at her. "I'm right to assume that you didn't tell him nor any of your friends where you disappeared to, correct?"

Kagome nodded soundly. She had been thinking about it, but every time she got the nerve to call one of them or to go see them, the events of that day would replay in her mind and she would become angry all over again.

"I know it may be hard, but follow you heart Kagome. It may sound cheesy, as you teenagers put it, but you'd be amazed how helpful it really is. You just may find your healing in those papers there." Kagome's mother walked over to her daughter and kissed the top of her head lightly before heading into the kitchen. **(AnimeKG: You're right that does sound cheesy, good advice, still cheesy)**

* * *

Kagome watched her leave with a tired look. Heaving a sigh, Kagome gathered the lyrics and walked to her room. 

A large part of her still didn't want to let anything go, and about halfway to her room she almost threw away the lyrics, but Kagome's mom had a way with words and Kagome couldn't forget what she had said. Deciding just to read them and throw them away, Kagome headed into her room and got comfortable on her bed.

Rereading the title page quickly, Kagome finished it and put it aside. Staring at the first page of lyrics, Kagome took in the centered alignment and the beautiful styling of the text. Kagome admired the format for a few more seconds before reading over the song title and then the lyrics.

* * *

**(AnimeKG nor myself own this song. It was originially sung by Rihanna featuring Neyo and all rights are reserved to them)**

_Kagome – Italics_

**Inuyasha – Bold**

_**Both – **_**Bold **and _Italics_**  
**

**-------------------------------------**

"_**Hate That I Love You" – Written by Inuyasha for the love of his life, Kagome.**_

_Kagome:_

_As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile?_ **(No...)**

**Inuyasha:**

**But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did**

_Kagome:_

**But I hate it...  
**_You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong_

**Inuyasha:**

**But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you**

_Kagome:__  
__  
And I hate how much I love you boy_ **(yeah...)**  
_I can't stand how much I need you_ **(I need you...)**  
_And I hate how much I love you boy_** (oh whoa..)**  
_But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so_ **(oooh..)**

**Inuyasha:****  
**

**You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh**

_Kagome:__  
__  
Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right_

**Inuyasha:****  
****  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you**_ (yeah..)_  
**And I hate how much I love you girl  
**

_**Both: **_

_**But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak**_

_**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...**_

**Inuyasha:  
****  
Yeaahhh... Oohh...**

_Kagome:__  
__  
As much I love you (as much as I need you)  
As much as I need you (oooh..)  
As much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you  
__**And I hate that I love you so  
**__And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you_ **(can't stand how much I need you)**  
_And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go_ **(but I just can't let you go no..)**  
_And I hate that I love you so_

**_Both: _**

And I hate that I love you so.. so... 

_-------------------------_

Kagome first saw the small circular wet drops littering the pages before her, and as she sat up, Kagome felt the hot trails of her tears. Kagome had no idea that Inuyasha felt this way and that only made her cry harder. She had been a fool, and idiot for letting this go on as long as it did. It really did feel as if her world has completely died. She had to do something. Quickly gathering up the papers, Kagome cast a quick glance at the clock, just now realizing the today of all days was the talent show and it would be starting in less than fifteen minutes. Panic began to rise as Kagome gathered her things. Before she left, however, Kagome noticed a small square of paper lying beside her bed.

Figuring that it must have fallen out from in between the pages, Kagome knelt down to where the paper had fallen and slowly flipped it over to the written side. What she read, however, gave her relief as well has a powerful wave of anger.

Kagome, after awhile, began to develop suspicions. What shocked her was that those suspicions were truer than she thought. The piece of paper was a note from Inuyasha, further confessing his love and also clearing the air.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Koga lied to us all. Ayame was tricked by Koga, as was I. I am sorry for all the __pain I've caused you and I hope you can forgive me for what you went through and for not realizing how you felt about Koga, but if you come back, you will never have to worry about him again, I took care of it. Please, Kagome, I'm begging you, please don't leave. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I almost lost you once, I'll be damned if __I'm going to los you again. I love you._

_Love Forever and Always,_

_Inuyasha_

At this point Kagome didn't need anymore convincing. So putting aside the new found hatred for Koga, Kagome quickly checked the clock before running from the house, she had a talent show to get to.

* * *

**Truth Demon: **Well here is chapter 8. Sorry for having to wiat forever, but hopefully the awesomeness of this chapter will make up for the wait. I hope you all enjoy it, and as always, read and review!! Also here's a late Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year!!

**AnimeKG: **HELLO EVERYBODY!!! I hope that all of you had a very safe and enjoyable Christmas/Hanukkah?Kwanzaa!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL AND TO ALL GET DRUNK!!! But don't drink and drive, and drink responsibly!!!! Love AnimeKG


	9. A Change In Tune

**Disclaimer: **I would like to, but a fate has it, I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Important Author's Note**This story is the sequel to Different Worlds, Same Desire. One of my loyal reviewers suggested a sequel and we both worked together to create one. **AnimeKG **thought of the summary and the outline of the story. I only did some minor adjustments. So basically, this whole story goes to **AnimeKG,** I am just the person who wrote it. I truly thank you **AnimeKG **for the inspiration and the idea. This is **your** story!

**AnimeKG:** She credit's me too much!! Yes I did suggest it and yes I did help with the outline, BUT I was inspired by the true work of my talented co-author, Truth demon, (hold for applause) and she deserves as much credit as I do. I will be editing this story, so expect me to leave comments!! MUWHAHAHAHA!! Yes, I am crazy, and proud of it.

* * *

**Same Friends, Different Enemies **

* * *

**Chapter 9 – A Change in Tune**

Kagome made it to the front entrance of her school in record time. Seeing that she had fine minutes to spare, Kagome haphazardly fell to a laying/sitting position on the steps in front of the school; taking deep, greedy breathes as she listened to what had to be a really bad example of someone playing the guitar.

Obviously this person was trying to entertain the crowd, but only succeeded in causing multiple ears problems. Rising slowly, Kagome straightened out her clothing and went through the doors. Figuring the show was more than likely being held in the cafeteria, Kagome made her way to the back entrance.

When she got there, she saw the way that led to the stage. Following the small pathway that was currently littered with several random instruments and the standard cleaning utensils, Kagome came into view of the stage.

It was a small stage, their school had yet to refurnish it and you could clearly see the rips and tears in the carpeted platform. Not to mention the lack of lighting; more than a few bulbs were burned out. Kagome scoffed at the appearance. Obviously the money their parents paid for them to attend this school clearly wasn't being put to good use.

Kagome's observing was interrupted, however, when an all too familiar guy came into view on the stage. Kagome inched closer to the curtain that separated the stage from the small hallway. Her position gave her a clear view of the audience where she was met with several surprised and relieved - not mention happy - looks from her friends.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Ayame were all sitting in the second row from the front, and all were very surprised to see her. Kagome waved at them before waving to Rin and Sesshomaru who were sitting behind them. As Kagome turned her attention back to Sango, who had been trying discreetly to get her attention, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was about to get ready. Beginning to panic, Kagome signaled to her friends to stay quiet.

Once she saw the nods of understanding, Kagome quickly maneuvered her way to where the DJ was set up. Whispering a command in his ear, Kagome then went back to her original spot and waited for her opportunity.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed for the hundredth time that night. He had arrived two hours prior to the show and all he could think about was Kagome. He had a sinking feeling that she wasn't coming and when the others arrived, they made it their mission to cheer him up. Inuyasha had been forced to endure over an hour of Miroku's bad jokes, but strangely enough it did settle him and took his mind of Kagome.

Now here he was, standing on stage about to perform a backup song, wishing deep down that he could sing the song he wrote for Kagome. He knew it all by heart, every last word. Unfortunately, the song was meant to be a duet, but he had been forced to sing alone. Inuyasha was brought out of his depressing thoughts when the little bit of lights they had, had gone out and a lone light shown on him. What surprised Inuyasha was the additional light and the complete change in melody.

Inuyasha shot a confused look at the DJ before a sweet, sweet sound reached his ears.

_Kagome – Italics  
_

**Inuyasha – Bold  
**

_**Both – **_**Bold **and _Italics _combined_  
_

_Kagome:_

_  
As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile?_ **(No...)  
**

Inuyasha stood there, completely confused and just barely getting his part in, in the first segment. He watched as Kagome approached him, smiling beautifully. Inuyasha couldn't help the large and joyful grin that appeared on his own face. All his doubts were washed away as he watched Kagome stand there, waiting for him to sing his part. Smiling again, Inuyasha gripped his microphone tightly and began to sing.

**  
Inuyasha:  
**

**But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did  
**

_Kagome:  
_

**But I hate it...  
**_You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong  
_

**Inuyasha:  
**

**But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss…and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you  
**

_Kagome: _

And I hate how much I love you boy **(yeah...)**  
_I can't stand how much I need you_ **(I need you...)**  
_And I hate how much I love you boy_** (oh whoa..)**  
_But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so_ **(oooh...)  
**

**Inuyasha:  
**

**You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh  
**

_Kagome: _

Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right  


**Inuyasha: **

And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you_ (yeah...)_  
**And I hate how much I love you girl  
**

_**Both:  
**_

_**But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak**_

_**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...  
**_

**Inuyasha: **

Yeaahhh...Oohh… 

_Kagome: _

As much I love you (as much as I need you)  
As much as I need you (oooh…)  
As much I love you (oh...)  
As much as I need you  
_**And I hate that I love you so  
**__And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you_ **(can't stand how much I need you)**  
_And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go_ **(but I just can't let you go no…)**  
_And I hate that I love you so  
_

_**Both:  
**_

_**And I hate that I love you so…so…**_

Throughout the whole song, Inuyasha nor Kagome took their eyes off each other. And when the son ended, Inuyasha wasted no time in gathering Kagome up in a desperate hug.

Both were completely unaware of the roaring of the audience as everyone cheered for them. Their friends were up off their seats, whistling and shouting to them. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome only enough to see her face. His happiness dimmed a little when he saw her tears.

Kagome saw the worried look on Inuyasha's face. All her love exploded from her and expressed itself though a soul searing kiss that she planted firmly on Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha had no objections and returned his love full-heartedly.

They had only pulled away when the judge same on the stage, clearing his throat loud enough to get their attention. Kagome blushed visibly as Inuyasha just laughed and walked Kagome off the stage.

"Well, now that that has been taken care of…"said the judge as he laughed nervously. "It's about time to get on with the winner."

Inuyasha and Kagome had taken a seat in the hallway that lead off the stage. "I didn't think you'd come." confessed Inuyasha as he pulled her in for another bone crushing hug.

Kagome laughed through it all and hugged him back. "I didn't think I would either, but it was your lyrics that did it; and the note." said Kagome. "I had a feeling that Koga had something to do with it, but whether he did or not…" Kagome trailed off as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, concern all throughout his voice.

"No matter the reason, it was still really hard to take. It practically killed me when Ayame kissed you." she said, a few tears slipping from her eyes.

Inuyasha's gaze softened. "I'm sorry love, I really am."

Kagome smiled genuinely at him. She knew he was, and now that she was thinking about it, she was never really mad at Inuyasha. "I know, I don't blame you."

"Where did you go though?" he asked. Even if she hadn't of blamed him, he didn't understand why she had disappeared all of a sudden.

Kagome looked at him confusedly until it dawned on her. "Oh ha-ha, I moved, my dad's job was too far away from the shrine, so we moved to be closer to it." she said. "But you know my family, we have so much crap that it is probably going to take a full two months to move all of it. We're still not done."

Inuyasha sighed. "So it wasn't because you were mad at everyone."

Kagome shook her head with a smile on her face. "Nope, at first I _was_ mad at Ayame, but because of your note I'm not made at all now. I just was so busy moving that I didn't have time to come back to school…and before you say it, I would have called but after everything that has happened I wanted to talk in person."

Inuyasha didn't care if she wanted to talk on live of television, he was just glad she was back in his arms. And _no way in hell _was he going to let anything change that.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were busy wrapped up in each other when they heard their names being called followed by yelling and screaming. They were confused until they remembered why they were there to begin with.

Helping each other up, Inuyasha led Kagome back out on stage where they were greeted by the judge. And from the amount of cheering going on, it looks like they had won the talent contest. So along with a rather large trophy, Kagome and Inuyasha were going to be singing on national television performing the song that signifies their relationship.

* * *

**Truth Demon: **Here's chapter 9, it wasn't very eventful but I hope you enjoy it. There will be one more chapter in this story that is basically the end. I hope everyone had a good time with this story, and I apologize if you ran into an grammar errors. I didn't have time to proof-read. 


End file.
